


Who Said Ice is Always Cold?

by Levi_is_MrBoombastic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, figure skating, small little name spoiler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_is_MrBoombastic/pseuds/Levi_is_MrBoombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, one of the world’s best known figure skaters, is asked to join the USA team once again for the Sochi Olympics. As he agrees to participate in the Olympics, Levi bumps, literally, into one of the new Olympic skaters. What is he to do when he can't get the damn brat out of his head? Or when shitty glasses keeps getting her meddlesome self in the middle of everything? Or when he realizes that he might actually have more feelings other than annoyance towards the green eyed kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Shitty Rookies.

He was scowling again. It was the fourth time that day, and it was not even noon yet. First he was forced to wake up at five in the morning due to his annoying neighbors. Their newly born child’s screams passing easily through the apartment complex’s thin walls. He was not suppose to wake up until 6:30, the time he had set his alarm clock. He had begrudgingly gotten up from his comfortable bed when he realized he would not be getting anymore sleep.

Walking into his kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, he realized the coffee maker had been set to make the coffee later, so he was forced to wait the ten minutes for the coffee to brew. While he waited for his coffee, Levi went into his bedroom to get the clothes he used for working out, until he realized he had forgotten to wash his Under Armour track suit the night before. Glaring at the pair of sweatpants and long sleeve shirt he snatched out of his closet, Levi walked defeatedly towards his bathroom. He had nothing against the two pair of garments he had in his hands, it was just the Under Armour suit had been personally made for him, presenting his own logo, a pair of wings crossing one another. He was also disappointed that he had forgotten to do the laundry, something that had been a part of his weekly routine ever since he had began training some 20 years ago.

As he gently hung his clothes on the hook behind his door, Levi turned to look into the mirror, realizing the bags under his eyes had once again darkened. Sighing heavily against himself, Levi grabbed his toothbrush and began his daily morning routine. He quickly went into his shower and washed his body completely of the dirt he had surely been covered in when practicing the day before. Stepping out of the shower, he pulled on his undergarments and the pair of sweatpants, deciding to wait to put the shirt on when his hair was dry.

Levi walked into his kitchen with the towel draped across his shoulders in an attempt to keep the water from dripping onto his sparkling clean floor. Drifting towards his coffee maker with a coffee mug in hand, he sighed in relief to see his coffee was made perfectly. Levi lifted his mug towards his lips, inhaling the beautiful scent of caffeine, when he was rudely interrupted by the sound of his phone going off within his bedroom. He unwillingly placed his cup of coffee down on his counter and walked angrily into his room so that he could curse out the idiot that had made his bad morning even worse.

As he resentfully grabbed his phone from his bed side table, Levi was greeted by four missed calls and three unopened text messages from his manager, Hanji Zoe, the woman that brought him daily annoyance. After he reluctantly dial the spectacled woman’s number, he reached up towards his temples to try and rub away his already forming headache.

He did not have to wait long for the woman’s annoyingly loud voice to pass from the phone’s speaker into his sensitive ears. “Hey, Levi!” Hanji greeted enthusiastically, making Levi wish he had decided to ignore the woman’s calls and texts.

With an annoyed huff, Levi scowled out, “What do you want, shitty glasses?” He glared at his bedside table before turning around and walking out his bedroom towards the kitchen, knowing he would be needing that cup of caffeine when talking to such an annoyingly lively person.

“Oh, come on, Levi! That’s no way to react to your manager, especially when she has such wonderful news! I just got off the phone with one of the members of the olympic committee, Sharon. She called me up out of the blue and we hadn’t spoken in what feels like forever. She told me about how her sons doing, and how she had a pregnancy scare again. Oh, did you know her son is going to be a part of the Canadian team? That kid is going to be a force to reckon with on the cross-country track next year. He actually turned 20 not too long ago. Man, the athletes just keep getting younger and younger. Ha, it’s funny to say that when talking to you. You won your first gold medal when you were seventeen! Ah, how time flies. It feels like just last week you were practicing at that crappy rink in Philly” Hanji rambled on, speaking to Levi as if she could not hear his annoyed sighs continuously being exhaled.

Levi was getting tired of hearing her speak of crap he didn't care about. “Oi, shitty glasses, what the hell did you call for? I don’t care about your shitty adventures in talking to an old friend. Get to the damn chase already,” huffing irritably, Levi swallowed a large amount of coffee.

As she realized she had been babbling, Hanji remembered why she had been so interested in talking to Levi in the first place. “Right! Right! Well, she had called me up to talk about you, actually. She said that the U.S team was looking for another person to enter in as one of its figure skaters. They did the whole thing where the top three finalists of the U.S Figure Skating Competition would automatically get into the team, but the person that got third place got injured in a car wreck. He is alright, thanks to the doctors, but he is still too injured to participate,” Hanji paused. Her excitement was so evident, Levi thought he could feel the vibrations from the jumping she was probably doing.  She continued, “Sharon called to ask if you’d like to be a part of the Sochi winter Olympics. She said she knew you still practiced everyday, even if you’re not in competitions every month now, so she knew you’d be prepared. She wanted to apologize that it’s such short notice. The Olympics being only three months away and all, but she knows you’re a professional. But on the plus side, if you do join, you’ll get to see all the new Olympians with the nice asses. I hear the guy that got first place in the U.S figure skating comp. has a particularly perky one. Maybe you could get some of that?” Hanji giggled as she heard Levi’s growl over the phone.

“Now, listen here, shit stain. I do not care to ‘get some of that’ as you say. He is probably some stuck up rookie that wouldn't know real skating if it kicked his ass. Just like all the other shits in this profession. They are all idiots. Anyways, on the subject of the Olympics, I’ll do it. It’ll give me something to do. I've been bored recently, so this thing will help waste time,” Levi responded, thinking of what he would have to do in the next few months to get fully prepared for the games. Even though it had been years since he had participated in the Olympics, his body was still on par with how it used to be when he did participate.

Hanji laughed wholeheartedly as she heard what her friend was saying. “Aw, come on, Levi! They can’t be all bad. I heard this kid’s nineteen with some of the brightest green eyes anyone’s ever seen. They haven’t said whether he likes guys or not, though. But still, one of the guys from ESPN did an article on him and interviewed him, asking who the person he looked up to the most in the sports world was. And guess who he said!” Hanji paused for dramatic effect, though she knew Levi would not answer her. “He said you, Levi. He said he had seen you on the television when he was seven, during the 2002 winter Olympics when you won your first gold. He said, and I quote, that you were “just so graceful,” and that your “form was beautiful,” and that it made the sport look “exciting.” Does someone that says things like that seem stuck up to you?” Hanji asked, hoping that revealing what the teenager said in the interview would spark Levi’s interests.

“Whatever, shitty glasses. A person can say shit in front of an interviewer that they don’t really mean.  And I really don’t care whether he likes it up the ass or not, he’s still a nineteen year old brat either way. Anyways, I have to get to the rink. I’m hanging up,” and with that, Levi pressed the ‘end call’ button on his phone without waiting for Hanji’s response. He hadn't really cared when Hanji told him about the complements the brat has said. He had been complimented many times by sport reporters and spectators, so he wasn't really affected by the words. He did, however, get a bit wide-eyed when Hanji had said his performance made the sport look exciting. That was the exact opposite of what that particular routine had been made for. It had been accompanied by the beginning of Rondo Capriccioso Op. 14, for fucks sake. That is as relaxing as classical music can get. Levi did not believe ‘exciting’ to be the right word for it.

After laying his phone down on his table, Levi went into his kitchen to wash up his coffee mug. He walked back into his bedroom, grabbed all of his bedding, and placed it into his clothes hamper near his door. Making a note to clean all of the dirty clothes once he was done with working out, he walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Levi walked out minutes later with his long sleeve shirt on and his hair looking pristine as always. Walking towards the front door with his gym bag in hand, Levi glanced at the laptop laying on his dining table, thinking that he may just search up the shitty brat Hanji had been talking about earlier. However, that would need to be scheduled for another time. He had the Olympics to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a few pictures of Levi and Eren skating and stuff, and my creative juices started bubbling. I hope you guys enjoy this. I know I’ll enjoy writing it! Also, if you are interested in the works that gave me inspiration to write, here is the link:  
> xamyachok.tumblr.com/post/83529474416/original 
> 
> Disclaimer! I do not own Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin nor any of the characters used in this story! It belongs solely to Isayama-Sama!


	2. How Many Times Do I have to Fall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Levi goes to the Olympic Training Center in Lake Placid, NY, and meets quite the interesting addition to his little story. Let's count all the falls together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to warn those that do not care much for cursing, this chapter had multiple curse words. Some including a godly being. Just a little warning. Also, I don't know. I feel like I could have done better, but hey, I'm too lazy. If there are any mistakes, please, do not hesitate to inform me. I'd really appreciate it.

After Levi called for a taxis to pick him up from his apartment complex, he told the driver his destination, the Lake Placid Olympic Training Center. The taxi driver was surprisingly talkative, asking Levi whether he was an Olympian and what kind of sport he played in. Like normal, Levi did not want to talk about what he was doing, especially to a man that he did not even know. Gritting his teeth, Levi refrained himself from saying something overly sarcastic. He just sat there, looking out the window in hopes the man would see that he did not want to talk about who he was or what he did.

Letting out a silent sigh of relief that the man stopped trying to engage him in a conversation, Levi looked into his gym bag to make sure his skates and other practice materials were there. He knew it would be there, but the confidence he had in himself had decreased when he realized he forgot to wash clothes the night before. Levi zipped up the bag, now reassured his skates were where they should be. He continued to look out the window until the training center came into view. The driver was saying something about how beautiful the center was, but Levi just sat there with the normal bored expression on his face. He had practiced at the center long enough for the shock the center greeted its guest with to no longer affect Levi.

Once the man drove up to the entrance of the training center, Levi got out and handed the man the money, turning to walk away without a word. As he entered into the training center, Levi was hit by the smell of lemon air freshener and sweat, the smell any Olympian would recognize as the smell of determination for the gold. Though he hated the dirtiness he could smell from the sweat that lingered in the air, he understood the feelings that were put into every drop of sweat, so he ignored his urge to clean.

Levi walked further into the main building. He could walk these halls blindfolded; he had practiced here so long. Taking a few twists and turns to get to the door that he wanted, Levi was confronted by the cold, bitter air of the ice rink. He walked into the open rink, glancing to see how many people had decided to get to training so early. Levi saw quite a few people, none of which he recognized. They were all surely practicing hard for Olympics. That was the thing about these official Olympic training centers. If the Olympics were coming up in a few months, the only people able to use the centers were the Olympians.

This was why Levi did not recognize anyone. He had not practiced at the center in over four years. Everyone within his vision probably had not been professionals four years ago; they all looked so young. Sighing heavily, Levi continued to walk towards one of the rink’s entrances. After he sat down to tie on his skates, Levi looked towards the ice again. None of the four skaters on the rink looked to be any older than 21. Levi grimaced. He hated sharing a rink with others, especially those that would most likely get in his way. That was why he had started to go to an extremely private rink one of his sponsors had had built all those years ago. Granted, the Olympic training center’s rink was a lot bigger and the ice more smooth, but still. He would take solitude over a big rink any day.

Tightening his skates to the tightest they could get without being overly uncomfortable, Levi stood. He took a step closer to the rink’s entrance before stopping to adjust his left skate. He began to hear two deep voices arguing, the voices getting closer and closer as they walked the path closest to the rink. Not paying much attention to the voices, Levi continued to move his skate around, finding it hard to get the skate to lay just right on his foot. The voices, once being close to the doors, became louder when one of the two men yelled, “But that doesn't make speed skating’s better than figure skating, you damn horse-face!”

Levi felt the voices were closing in on him too quickly for his comfort. But when he finally looked up from his skate to see what was happening, he collided with a lean, tall body. As he was only standing on one foot, Levi was easily knocked unbalanced and began falling towards the ground. A gasp was heard when the man realized he had bumped into someone. “Oh, I am so sorry, ma’am,” the man said without looking at the person he had unintentionally knocked into.

Levi looked up towards the man with the darkest glare his face could muster. “What the hell do you mean by “ma’am,” you damn bastard? Why don’t you fucking watch where you’re going, and then maybe you won’t mistake people’s god damn genders.” Levi was already annoyed, but now he was fuming.

“Oh, I’m sorry, man. I just thought because of your height, that you were a chick. No hard feelings, though, right? It was an honest mistake. Wait, are you new? I haven’t seen anyone around the rink with black hair before,” the brat just kept putting his foot in his mouth. Levi was no longer looking up towards the kid, instead staring down at the ground, balling his fists so hard he could feel his nails break skin. He was trying his best to not kill the idiot in front of him; the beautiful ice would be dirtied by this shithead’s blood.

Levi looked up once again. This time his eyes filled with a murderous gaze. The teenager finally made eye contact with Levi; his own eyes widening in that of recognition. Levi began to get up, not once breaking his eyes away from the boy’s brilliantly green ones. “Now you listen here, you fucking asshat. If you do not shut your god damn shit hole, I am going to slam your face into the fucking ice. God damn brats these days, have no fucking respect for anyone. Even people they don’t fucking know,” Levi continued to glare at the boy in front of him, the intensity making up for the height difference. The tall teenager backed away, muttering apologies every step Levi took towards him. Levi stopped, took a deep breath,and began walking back towards the ice. Standing right next to the ice, Levi reached down to take off his blade guards. He stepped onto the ice, allowing the flow and coolness of the air to help him relax, even if it was just a little bit. Levi decided to forget about the brat he had just encountered, becoming more and more engrossed with his skating.

 

**(Point of View Changes towards Eren)**

 

“Dude, Eren, I thought you were just about to die. Though I wouldn't care. It’d be funny to see your ass get pummeled by a dude shorted than Armin,” Jean said from behind the frozen nineteen year old that he was formerly arguing with.

The snide remarks did not register in Eren’s mind. He was too busy mentally stabbing himself for making a dumbass out of himself in front of the only skater that he looked up to. As his body finally began moving again, Eren was only able to curl in on himself while pulling at his already messy brown hair. “Oh, my god,” Eren kept muttering to himself. “What the fuck did I just do? I fucked up. I fucked up.” Eren’s face contorted in a way that Jean could only describe as “complete devastation.” Jean backed away from Eren, who, from what he could tell, was having a mental breakdown.

“Oi, Eren? What the fuck, man? Why are you freaking out because some midget yelled at you? He’s already gone. Get over it,” Jean said, trying to get a verbal response from the teen in front of him. Eren stopped pulling at his hair, looking upward towards the speed skater.

Eren’s face began to change again, going from devastated to enraged. “That man is not just some midget, fuckface! That’s Levi fucking Ackerman! The figure skating gold medalist! My goddamn idol!” Eren’s face fell again. “And I just fucked everything up. I was hoping we’d one day meet, but not like that. God damn it! I fucked up so hard!” Eren let out a really loud groan when he was hit once again with the realization of the situation. “This is all you god damn fault, horse-face!” He turned towards Jean with a face of complete rage. His voice was filled with malice when he said, “If you hadn't distracted me, I wouldn't have bumped into him. You fucking asshole! I’m going to tear you apart!” Eren had began his advancement on Jean slowly, but eventually started to chase after the long faced teen.

Jean realized what was happening and began running from the enraged teenager. He ran towards the door but saw that someone was coming into the rink. Abandoning the entrance, Jean sped passed the person coming in, almost knocking him over. “Hey, Jean! What’s your prob- oh,” the person was about to ask what Jean’s problem was, but then they saw the murderous Eren running right behind Jean. Armin was about to call out for the two of them to stop, but they were already too far down the rink for them to hear his yell. Armin just stood there, watching the two energetically run around the rink, going up and down the stairs. “Ha, just a normal day here at the center,” Armin thought out loud. This really did happen a lot. The two teenagers could just never get along.

Jean jumped from one row of the seats to another in an attempt to get away from Eren. He knew the brunette would not be able to completely kill him, but he was not going to give Eren the chance to break his nose again. Running towards the rink, Jean knew he would be able to get away from Eren. He knew Eren did not have good balance while on the ice in regular shoes, so he took the chance to try and get away from him in that fashion. Hesitating for only a millisecond, Jean stepped onto the ice, his shoes luckily having pretty good traction so he did not fall immediately. He continued to go forward toward the middle of the ice, ignoring the oblivious skater who was currently unaware of the situation going on near the middle of the rink.

Eren, however, did not have such luck. He had decided to wear his chuck taylors that day. Putting on foot onto the ice, Eren was already losing balance. He could already hear Jean’s obnoxious laughter some 15 feet away. Jean had already made it near the middle of the rink. “Aw, what’s the matter, Yaeger? Not got enough balance? Ha, what an idiot. You’re a skater, and yet you can’t even keep your balance on the ice,“ Jean said, taunting the shorter male.

“Why don’t you come closer to this idiot and watch how he beats your ass?” Eren glared. “I swear to god, I am going to skin you alive!” Eren began to move closer to the other teen, malice seeping with every step he took. He kept his eyes on Jean, moving slowly and carefully as to not fall onto the ice. With every step Eren took, Jean would take three more, easily making it to the other side while Eren was still stuck in the middle of the rink. Eren let out a sigh. He needed to get off this ice quickly so he could go beat up that horse-face, so he cleared his head for concentration. Looking up slightly to see Jean moving towards the entrance of the rink, Eren began stepping towards the exit of the ice.

“Oi, dumbass, move, god damn it!” Eren heard a familiar voice say. He looked up towards the other side of the rink to see Levi skating towards him. He was coming in fast, too fast for either of them to react in enough time. Again the two men collided, this time with both bodies hitting the ground. Eren yelped, flailing his arms out to grab onto something, anything, to prevent himself from falling over. The only downside of this defense mechanism, he grabbed onto Levi’s shoulders, causing the man that would have been able to stay upright to fall over as well. They both fell over with a loud “thud.”

Eren closed his eyes in expectation of the pain of falling on ice, but it never came. Instead of ice, he fell onto something muscular and comfortable, something warm. He slowly opened his eyes to look into the glare of his sports idol. He felt so embarrassed for making the man fall once again. Eren quickly scrambled to get off of Levi, slipping on the ice once he was up, causing himself to fall onto the ice again. “Ouch! Ice really hurts,” Eren said in a wince. He heard Levi scoff and looked up.

Levi was able to get up once the younger male got off of him. Staring at the boy with an annoyed glare, Levi just waited for the boy to stop making a fool out of himself. “No shit, brat. Wait, aren't you that dumbass from earlier?” Levi inquired, recognizing the boy’s eyes now that he was looking up at Levi. The annoyance Levi had been feeling earlier returned, but this time less enraging after hearing the boy profusely apologize.

“Mr. Ackerman, sir, I am so, so sorry! I did not mean to knock into. Both times. They were just cases of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I wasn't watching where I was going as well, so I’m really sorry!” Eren said, trying to not have Levi angry at him for knocking into him.

Levi raised his eyebrow. “What the hell are you doing on the ice without skates? That is disgusting,” he commented when he saw Eren wearing his normal sneakers on the ice. He did not want to fall on the ice after it had been contaminated by Eren’s shoes. That was one rule Levi loved about Figure Skating, normal shoes were not to be worn on the ice. For one it was dangerous, and for two, it really dirtied up the ice. Levi scowled at the ice, glaring daggers at it with the thought of it being dirty. “You need to get off the ice if your dumbass doesn't even know to wear skates.” He was getting really irritated with the thought of the ice being dirtied by the brat in front of him.

“O-Oh, sorry! I was chasing after someone and must have forgot the rule about skates while chasing him. The jackass,” Eren said, slowly getting up to move off the ice. He noticed Levi skating behind, and so he asked, “Aren't you going to continue practicing? You've only been here for about an hour, right?” Eren glanced behind him to see Levi sneer.

Skating towards the exit, all Levi could think about was how disgusting the ice was. Normally he would think of the ice as something beautiful, pure and clean, but not right now. “I cannot skate on ice that has been dirtied by you and your friend’s incompetence. It’s too disgusting,” Levi simply replied, moving passed the younger man when back on the floor. He grabbed his blade guards and placed them on the bottom of his skates. He began to walk towards the exit of the rink, deciding to go back to the other rink until tomorrow, when he knew the center’s rink would be clean.

Eren saw that Levi was head towards the exit and called out to him. “Um, Mr. Ackerman? It was nice to meet you, even if there were a lot of falls. My name’s Eren, by the way. Eren Yaeger,” he introduced himself, smiling brightly with his usual grin. His bright green eyes shining brighter in hopes to at least do one thing right in front of Levi.

Levi turned around and paused. He had never seen such a bright smile, let alone such a real one. Realizing he had stared for a second, Levi turned around, almost disappointed that he had looked away. Thinking of how the teen had called him ‘Mr. Ackerman’ annoyed him to no end. “I didn't ask, brat, and it’s Levi,” he said, beginning to walk away again. He could hear the teenager behind him say, “Okay!” while probably grinning that annoyingly bright smile. Levi could already tell this brat was going to be yet another annoyance until the end of the games.


	3. Brats with Perky Asses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi arrives home to a not so pleasant surprise waiting in his apartment. He looks up who the brat Hanji had been speaking about that morning and is presented with yet another surprise.

Levi hated the showers at his sponsor’s private rink. It was not that they were anything different from the showers at the Olympic center; he just did not like any shower besides the one at his apartment. He always felt disgusting when he walked into the showers, knowing that the showers were probably cleaned half assedly. He always made sure the shower in his apartment was sparkling clean, unlike the bastard they had cleaning these showers. He would need to talk with his sponsor to see if they could fire the sloppy worker and get someone who was actually able to clean.

Stepping out of the showers, Levi had a towel around his hip as he walked towards his clothes on the bench. He quickly dried his body before putting on his casual clothes. He pulled on his favourite pair of black jeans, clinging to his body in exactly the way he liked it. He really regretted how the place did not have a blow drier; his hair was always difficult to work with when towel dried. But he proceeded to towel dry his hair anyway, gently tousling his hair. Once Levi was done, his hair only being a little damp, he looked into the mirror to try and fix his hair.

It took a little while, but Levi was able to get his hair perfect once again. He grabbed his black v-neck tee-shirt and pulled it over his head, grabbing his dark brown leather jacket before walking out of the small locker room. Levi, making his way towards the entrance, took out his phone and dialed the taxi service’s number, giving them his location and hanging up shortly afterwards. He walks out the door, putting on his jacket and pulling it  closer towards himself to shield the cold air.

It did not take the taxi long to get to the private rink, but Levi still glared at the driver nonetheless. As he stops clenching his teeth, Levi realized how cold he had been, the feeling of his chattering teeth surprising him a bit. He slowly told the driver where to take him, hoping his teeth did not make him stutter. He relaxed slightly when he was hit by a gust of heat from the taxi’s heater being turned on. Levi leaned against the seat of the taxi, deciding to take his phone out of his pocket and search who had won first place at the U.S. Figure Skating Comp. He was not all that interested in the competition itself, instead he wanted to see the brat that said his skating was exciting.

As the light from his phone illuminated his face, Levi waited impatiently for his phone to show the search results. Eventually his phone finished loading; a picture of a grinning teenager holding a bouquet of flowers was shown under related pictures. The teen did not look any older than nineteen. His eyes were halfway closed due to how wide he was smiling, but when Levi looked close enough he could see his green eyes.

“The picture really doesn’t do his eyes justice,” Levi mumbled to himself quietly. He immediately recognized the boy in the picture as the brat from the training center earlier that day. Levi was quite surprise with seeing the clumsy teen from before. He knew that the kid had to have been one of the olympians, but coming first in nationals? Levi could not help but wondered how good the kid actually was at figure skating. He had only known the brat for an hour and the brat was already clumsy in Levi’s eyes. “Maybe he’s better on skates than his actual feet,” Levi openly commented. He had met many Olympians like that before, where they were fuck ups outside of their respected sports.

Levi clicked on images and a bunch of different pictures of the brat came up. There was a picture at the top of the screen with Eren in his routine outfit for nationals. His loose shirt was tucked into his tight, black skating pants. The simple black shirt he was wearing helped his eyes become the main focus of the picture, that was, until Levi looked closer to the bottom. Eren had been skating backwards with his head turned, watching where he skated, his back and ass being shown clearly in the picture. And did the boy have an ass. Levi did not take his eyes off the picture for a while. He vaguely remembered how Hanji said the guy that got first in nationals was said to have a perky ass, and did he ever. Clicking away from the picture, Levi decided to put his phone away as he noticed his apartment complex closely nearing.

The taxi finally arrived at Levi’s apartment and he gave the drive the right amount of cash. Leaving the warmth of the taxi, Levi sped towards his apartment building when he looked towards his window. His lights were on. “Fuck,” Levi growled out. He knew exactly who was within his apartment. The only person he had accidentally given an extra key to. Levi brought his hand to his face, regretting the day he thought handing Hanji a spare key was a good idea.

Pushing open his front door with distaste, Levi was immediately greeted by a smiling Hanji on his couch. He walked into his apartment without acknowledging the woman, choosing to instead go to his room and place his skates in his custom made shoe rack. He took out the close he had worn for practice and put them in the hamper, reminding himself to do the laundry once he figured out what his manager wanted. “Oi, four eyes, what do you want?” Levi called from his room. He walked back into the sitting room, glaring at the woman in front of him.

“Aww, Levi, good evening to you, too! Did you just get back from practice?” Hanji asked, her grin spreading across her face.

“Wipe that grin off your face. You look like you were finally able to shit after being constipated. And obviously. Why else would I have my gym bag in my hand when I came into my apartment.Also why did you not tell me you’d be here? I would’ve booked a hotel if I knew you’d break into my house,” Levi said, an annoyed sigh flowing from his lips naturally afterwards.

Hanji’s grin only became wider when he finished. “Oh, come on, Levi. I know you love me and my beautiful face! You’re not fooling anyone,” she paused to blow Levi a kiss. They had known each other for more years than either of them cared to count, well, that was the case for Levi. He would not put it passed her to know the exact date and time as to which they met. “And yes, I know you were practicing. Not because of your bag, but because you’ve had the same weekly schedule for the past ten years. Don’t you get bored?” Hanji asked, a hint of seriousness was evident in her voice. She really did care about the man. She felt the life he had was too boring, that he needed more excitement in his life.

Levi stared at the brunette in front of him, an expression of boredom obviously on his face. He had heard this all before. She had constantly tried to play matchmaker so her friend could have a little bit of extra joy in his life. Hanji had even tricked him in going to on a blind date with one of the U.S hockey team’s players. He had told the man, Erwin, that he had not planned on going on a date and that his manager had planned the whole thing. Erwin had been understanding about the whole thing, and they had kept in contact all those years. “No, shitty glasses, I am not bored with my life. I’m quite content with my weekly schedule. I don’t have to worry about things not being how they need to be. It is neat and precise. The way I like it.” Levi said in defiance. He was not going to let someone tell him how to live his life.

“Yeah, yeah. Like I haven’t heard that before.” Hangi said while waving her hand up in down to dismiss what he said. “I just think you should try to find some excitement to liven up your life. Maybe an excitement that has blood and skin and is human?” She asked, leaning forward on the couch.

Levi scoffed. He had had this conversation over a hundred times in the past ten years with Hanji. “And what if I said I don’t need someone like that in my life? What if I’m seriously okay with my occasional casual fucks with strangers? Without having to be attached with some idiot for a long time? Is that so wrong?” Levi leaned on the wall behind him and crosses his arms, lifting an eyebrow in a questioning way.

Hanji softly laughed, her whole hearted laughter no where to be heard. “You can’t actually think I’m going to believe that? Humans need compassion. And you are not exempted from that fact. Just because you think you are doesn’t mean you are, Levi.” Hanji said, starting to look serious. “I really wish you’d at least find a guy that you like. You can’t live your life solely on the happiness skating gives you. I know you want that to be the case, but it’s not. I really want you to find someone you love.”

Levi did not say anything in response. He just looked towards the ground in deep thought, his frown causing the creases near his eyebrows to deepen. Like he had not thought about that before. Levi just sighed deeply. “Whatever,” Levi stated flatly, hoping Hanji would quit bugging him.

“Well, you know. Maybe you’ll meet someone at the training center. You have started training there again instead of going to your sponsor’s place, right?” Hanji asked, knowing the answer but still asked to lighten up the mood. She knew when she talked to Levi seriously it got a little intense, but she only did it because she cared.

Levi looked up at her and nodded. “Yeah, but I had to leave early today because some brat dirtied up the ice with his shoes. Claiming he was chasing after a some dude and didn’t realize he was on the ice. Damn brats, not respecting the ice.” Levi started to grumble angrily to himself about clumsy assholes.

Hanji looked at her friend with an amused smile playing on her face. Taking the hint that something happened between Levi and someone at the center, Hanji asked, “Oh, what happened at the training center between you and this ‘brat’ that’s got you all pissy? Did you get mistaken for a lady again?” Hanji asked laughing lightly. Seeing the glare Levi gave her, she realized she had actually guessed right. “No way! Did he get away alive? No, that’s not like you. What did you do with the body afterwards?”

The large grin Hanji had on her face severely annoyed Levi. He growled, “Fuck you. This shitty brat ran into me when I was going onto the ice, making me fall. He was saying shit like, ‘Sorry, ma’am.’ The bastard then pointed out my height like a dumbass. I was on the verge of either committing homicide or sending the kid straight to the hospital.” Levi huffed, thinking of how angry he was when he was mistaken. “Then he got on the ice with his fucking shoes on. His god damned shoes. Everyone knows to only get on the ice with skates. Fucking pissed me off. Even twelve year olds know not to wear shoes on the ice. Damn brat. Then he was in the middle of the rink when I was practicing, causing me to fall again. I don’t know how he won nationals.” Levi said, annoyance evident in his voice.

“Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. He did all of that and his body isn’t floating in Lake Placid?” Hanji said, briefly catching the last part of his rant. “Wait, you met Eren Yeager? I was telling you about him this morning! What did you think? Was his eyes as green as they say or his butt as perky?” Hanji gave Levi a suggestive look, wiggling her eyebrows to complete her look.

“Well, the pictures don’t do his eyes any justice.” Levi whispered to himself. He remembered when the brat smiled at him while he left the rink. He never even knew such a bright green could be the colour of someone’s eyes. Levi just stood there for a second thinking of his encounter with Eren. Realizing he had not responded, Levi said, “ Wipe that shit eating grin off your face. It’s annoying. And yeah, I met him. He’s a little shit. Acts like a teenager. He’s fucking clumsy as shit, too.” Levi ignored Hanji’s last two questions to start mumbling about Eren again.

Hanji looked at Levi, her grin some how getting wider with every word he said. “You seem fond of him already. And what about the butt? You had to of gotten at least one good look at it!”

“Oh, fuck off, shit stain. I didn’t look at the little shit’s ass, even if I did, it probably wouldn’t be anything all that interesting to look at anyways. Just the thing a brat uses to take a shit.” Levi looked at her in the eyes, unwavering. He knew that if he made one wrong movement, Hanji would become even more annoying than she already was. Hanji just shrugged her shoulders when she heard Levi’s response, though her grin still remained on her face. Levi sighed, “Come on, shitty glasses. I want to go get food. You’re paying.” Levi began walking out of the apartment, ignoring the whining the woman behind him was making. He knew he would not be able to completely dodge Hanji’s snooping, but he could always try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkie dokkie. On this episode of What Am I Even Doing, Boombastic-San has no idea what she is doing. Ahaha, but on a serious note, I know it is kind of taking a while to really get into the relationship of Levi and Eren, but I'm superfluous and love character development. So yeah! Hope you guys and gals enjoyed~! I'm planning to post ever Monday and Wednesday, though not at any specific times. So a new chapter could be posted at 6 in the morning or 9 at night. If I do not post a new chapter there may be a small chance I have writer's block, but don't worry, I'll make sure to have two chapters up every week. Bye bye~!


	4. Get Out of My Head, Will Ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first encounter with Levi, Eren goes about his daily training routine, his mind often getting assaulted by thoughts of the shorter man.
> 
> (This is placed after Levi leaves the training center)

As Eren stared at the door Levi had just waked through, he could not help but smile. His earlier encounter had not been one of his better first impressions, so he was very glad that he was able to change Levi’s views on himself, even if it was just a little. He had become so happy when the shorter male said he could call him ‘Levi.’ He knew that was a small step in the right direction, at least, he thought it was.

Having constantly looked up Levi and followed his activity in the figure skating world, Eren could not help but think that Levi was different than what he had imagined all those years. He had expected Levi to be more quiet and gentle, similar to how his skating was smooth and nice. But thinking back at the encounter, Eren was pleasantly surprised that Levi was not like that at all. Though he was a little intimidated when Levi had gotten angry, he still liked how he was different than he had expected. It was like the personality Eren had imagined for Levi was too lovely, and that the man he had met today was more real. The shorter man he had met today scowled. He glared and had the mouth of a sailor. And Eren loved every new thing he found out about the professional skater. 

Shaking his head, Eren told himself to stop thinking of the man he had always looked up to. He would have enough time tonight to think of Levi; right now he needed to go work out. As he walked slowly out of the rink, Eren made his way towards the open gym. He went through the open door to see some of the other olympians working out. 

In the past three months Eren had met so many Olympians, rookies and veterans alike. Most of the newer Olympians liked to hang out together, almost all of them getting along rather well. Well, for the exception of Eren and Jean. They had argued since the first day they met, never seeing eye to eye on anything. It was easy to see that they thought of each other as rivals, even if they both played for different sports. 

Making his way towards the middle of the room, Eren began to stretch his legs in arms. Once his arms and legs were stretched as much as they could be by standing, Eren sat on the ground and did a few positions to help stretch himself out even more. He bent one of his knees and placed the foot on the thigh of his extended leg, both legs being flat on the ground. He then began to lean all the way forward so his forehead was placed on the knee of his extended leg. He then placed one hand around the foot of the leg that was not bent, and raised his other arm so that it was pointing towards the ceiling. Eren sat in this pose for a few seconds, allowing his body to stretch as much as it could. 

Pulling out of the pose, Eren got off the ground and stretched upwards. He looked around the room to see if any of his friends were near so he could have someone push on his back for his next stretch. Recognizing one of his childhood friends across the room getting off the leg extension machine to get a drink of water, Eren called out. “Hey, Armin!” Eren waved enthusiastically, watching as his friend looks over at him and waves lightly. He began walking towards the shorter male, meeting the blond half way. “Can I get your help with stretching real quick?” Eren asked, smiling down at his friend.

Laughing lightly, Armin smiled up at his friend. “Still need help stretching even after all these years, eh? I used to think that after we became Olympians you’d be able to do this on your own. You’re so hopeless,” Armin said, lightly nudging his best friend. They had been friends since they were kids, growing up in the same school district. When Eren had figured out he wanted to be a figure skater, Armin began training with him, eventually learning about luge and falling for the sport. It had been easy to convince his grandfather to allow him to chase after his newly found dream of joining Eren in the Olympics.

Eren threw himself to the ground, making it look like the nudge had caused him to fall. He looked up at his friend with dejected eyes; his face mocking devastation. “How could you, Armin? I thought we were friends!” Eren began to make loud sobbing sounds into his hands, trying his hardest not to laugh.

“Oh, my lord! Eren. You are such a drama queen, even more so than Connie and Sasha.” Armin said loudly, knowing the two mentioned would hear his statement. They were some of the other rookies. Connie was one of the best snowboarders they had for this year’s Olympics, and Sasha was apart of the ski jumping team, though everyone thought she should have been a part of the food devouring sport. The girl had the stomach of a beast. 

“Hey!” all three Olympians shouted simultaneously, other athletes in the gym laughing lightly before going back to their training. Eren moved to get into position on the floor, spreading his legs as far as he could. “Man, Armin, you’re cruel. Comparing me to those two, it’s inhuman!” Eren laughed wholeheartedly, feeling Armin push playfully rough on his back. 

Armin smiled, putting more pressure on Erens back when he started to lean forward. “Yeah, yeah. Again, dramatic. I’m glad you became an athlete instead of an actor; you suck at acting. Those fake sobs sounded horrible,” Armin laughed remembering how bad Eren was at acting and lying. Eren’s mother used to always catch him in his lies, not only because his ears would turn red, but because he just generally sucked at lying. Armin looked at Eren’s back, saddening a bit at the thought of the brunette’s mother. It had been years since her death, but Eren was still affected by her passing. But that’s to be expected, their family had been really close before her death. Ignoring his thoughts, Armin started putting even more pressure on the taller boy’s back.

Eren noticed how his best friend’s mood went down a little bit, and decided to make a joke. “Well, you know, Armin. I’m not the one with the most experience with crying, unlike a certain blond pushing on my back.” Eren laughed lightly, trying to brighten the mood. He felt the blond but all of his weight on his back, making Eren come face to face with the floor. “Ow, ow, ow!! Armin! You ass!” Eren said, trying to laugh but instead coughing a bit. He pushed against the weight on his back, causing his friend to fall to the ground. Eren laughed loudly when he saw his friend land on his butt. “That’s what you get!” Eren said, sticking out his tongue jokingly. 

Armin just smiled at his friend, ignoring his former sadness. “Whatever, man. Did you get stretched enough? Have you been working on your flexibility?” Armin asked, knowing his friend could sometimes be forgetful.

“Yes, mother, I have. I had just finished one of my flexibility stretches before I asked for your help.” Eren said sarcastically, standing up after a few seconds of just sitting there. “I need to get on with my workout, are you almost done with your’s?” Eren asked.

“Yeah, I have about three more things to do before I get done in here. I’m going to go to the luge track after this, so I’ll see you in the canteen around 12 for lunch with Mikasa, right?” Armin questioned, knowing his friend would say yes since it had been their tradition since they arrived at the training center three months ago.

Eren grinned at his friend. “Of course! You know I’m always hungry after training! They have grilled chicken sandwiches today with ranch dressing, too. Do you think Mikasa’s hockey training will run a little late? I heard there was a little dispute and the coach is going extremely hard on them today because of it,“ he asked, thinking of what had actually caused the little conflict with his adoptive sister’s team. 

“I don’t know, Eren,” Armin said, shrugging. “If it does, then we’ll just have to wait a little while before eating. It’s only polite, you know. I can run by the rink after I’m done here and quickly ask Coach Rico, though I don’t know whether she’ll be happy with me asking. I have to get back to training, so I’ll see you at lunch, alright?” Armin said questionably.

“Yeah, Coach Rico can be a little scary at times, but she’s not that bad. And yeah, I got to go, too, so see you!” Eren said to his friend, waving good bye while walking towards the other side of the gym. He laid down onto the leg curl machine and began his daily workout routine.

Once he was done working out, Eren grabbed his gym bag and ran to the showers, hoping to get rid of the horrible smell of sweat on him. He knew he was the type to idle around while in the shower, so he gave himself enough time before lunch to take his time showering. He washed his hair and body slowly, relaxing as the hot water slammed down on his skin. He loved taking showers right after working out. They took all of the stress built up while working out away.

After about twenty minutes in the shower, Eren finally decided to get out and get dressed for lunch. He walked to the bench he had placed his gym bag and got out his favourite grey shirt and black pants. Quickly changing into his clothes, Eren threw on his blue jacket because he knew it was going to be cold when he walked outside the building.  
Making his way towards the exit of the showers, Eren’s mind made its way back to a certain professional skater that he had met earlier. Eren could not help but to blush slightly. He had not noticed when it happened, but no he could remember clearly that he had fell on top of Levi while on the ice. While walking towards the canteen, Eren closed his eyes, trying to image the feeling of Levi under him. He reopens his eyes, blushing even more now. He remembers how warm Levi was, and how firm his body was under him. Eren tries to shake the thoughts of Levi’s body away, not wanting to know what would happen if he thought of him even more. 

Arriving at the canteen, Eren sees his short friend at their usual table, noticing also his sister’s medium length black hair. He rushed over to them, waving with his whole arm. “Hey! I thought you’d be a little late, Mikasa. Did you sneak out to have lunch with us?” Eren asked gingerly. He loved having lunch with his best friends, even if one was his over protective sister.

“Rico let us go,” Mikasa said simply. She was not really one for talking too much, though she did have random times where she would talk a lot, like, if someone brought up hockey. She began to get up, pointing to the food line to ask whether they were ready to get food.

Eren just laughed lightly and nodded, walking closer towards the line. “I heard there was a little fight between some of the girls on your team. What happened?” Eren was really curious. It was not every day the girls hockey team had problems, and when it did happen, it was always funny to hear what caused the fight.

Mikasa stared forward, waiting a few seconds before responding. “Hitch was causing shit again. This time Annie got involved. Hitch was talking shit about Annie’s father, and Annie decided to show off her hand to hand combat. Rico came in before any real damage was done, but Hitch did get a punch to the face,” Mikasa said, her tone revealing how boring the subject was for her. She was interested in the game, not the drama some of the girls caused.

Eren laughed loudly. He had never really liked Hitch. She was a good hockey player, but her attitude just pissed Eren off. They walked through the line and got their food; paying for it separately. They all made their way back to their table, sitting their trays down before themselves. Taking a huge bite out of his grilled sandwich, Eren asked, “So anything else interesting happen today with you guys?”

Mikasa just simply shook her head, taking a small bit of her turkey club sandwich, placing it down afterwards to wipe her mouth of mayonnaise. Armin tilted his head up in thought, thinking of his time at the luge track. “Nothing really happened at the tract while I was training, but when I went to go ask Coach Rico about the girl’s practice, I accidentally bumped into this really tall and buff dude. I think he’s on the male hockey team. He didn’t look like on of the rookies, so I think he’s a veteran Olympian. But other than that, everything was about the same for me. What about you, Eren? Anything interesting?” Armin asked, biting into his whole wheat ham sandwich. 

“You can say that again. You guys know how I saw that one skater on t.v. when I was seven, and he was basically what inspired me to skate? Well, I actually met him today. He’s a lot shorter in person,” And a lot hotter in person, too. Eren thought before he could stop himself, feeling a blush creep onto his face. Coughing lightly, Eren continued and told them about how he had accidentally made him fall over twice. He laughed at the thought of how angry Levi had looked, if he had the confidence to do so, Eren might have even called it a little cute, granted a little intimidating as well.

His two friends continued to listen to him ramble on about his encounter with Levi, watching as he became more animated with ever word that came out of his mouth. When he go to the part where Levi had threatened him, he could feel a dark aura come from his sister. Looking up at her, he just smiled. “Calm down, Mikasa. He didn’t actually hurt me. If anything, I was happy he even talked to me, even if some things he said were threats,” Eren grinned. He was really happy he got to met the man that showed him the beauty of skating, even if the man did not know what he had done for Eren.

“Whatever. But if that midget does try to hurt you for real, I won’t go easy on him,” Mikasa said, her dark aura lessening but not completely disappearing. She had basically promoted herself as Eren’s protector when their mother died, so she did allow anyone to hurt her precious family member.

Eren just laughed. “Okay, okay, Mikasa. But don’t call him a midget, I think he has a problem with people that point out his height.” Which I don’t understand why, his shortness is kind of cute, Eren accidentally thought to himself, shaking his head again to get those thoughts out of his head. I have got to stop thinking of Levi like that. He scolded himself internally. That man is a veteran olympic figure skater, I can’t think of him as cute or hot, it’s just not right for a rookie to think that way. Eren looked back at his friends, realizing he had been in his own little world for a while, and that they were getting worried that he was not responding. He laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. “Ehe, sorry, what were you guys saying?” Eren asked.

Mikasa and Armin just looked at each other, wondering if the other knew what had just happened with their friend. After a few seconds of questionable stares, Mikasa finally said, “Eren. I think you’re pushing yourself too much. You’ve been training yourself to the bone. What are the hours of sleep you get each night?” Mikasa asked, but before Eren answered, Mikasa had continued. “I think you should head on back to your room and rest. Maybe take a relaxing ice bath to relax your muscles.”

Eren just rolled his eyes. “Mikasa, you’re the only one out of us three that actually likes to take ice baths. And I don’t need to rest. The Olympics are in three months. I need to get as much training done in the next two months. I can rest the month before the games,” Eren said defiantly, having heard this a lot in the past three months.

“I don’t care if you think you need to get a lot of training done. You have enough time for that. But for now, I want you to go to your room and rest. If you don’t I’ll hide your skates for a week,” Mikasa demanded, hearing her brother say ‘but.’ “No ‘but’s, Eren. I want you to listen to me.”

Eren huffed defeatedly, picking up his empty tray. “Fine, but I’m not going to go straight to sleep when I get to my room. You know my sleep schedule gets fucked up if I go to sleep before nine.” Eren walked away from the table before his sister could say anything against what he had just said. As he gave the tray to one of the dish cleaners behind the open window by the exit, the only thoughts Eren found himself thinking about was of a certain raven haired skater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was longer than I expected it to be. I kind of messed up, thinking I could get it done before Wednesday ended, but yeah, as you can see, that didn't really work. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! I've never written for any of these characters before, so I'm sorry if I'm having them do something you wouldn't expect them to do. But, yeah. That's about it for this little note. Tell me what you think so far of the story! Does it suck? Do you kind of like it? Do you want Levi and Eren to get the fuck together already? What? I'd love to know~! Bye bye~!


	5. Can I really Like This Brat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since their first encounter, but when Eren goes to see his sister during her hockey practice, what will happen when he sees Levi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so sorry about this, guys. I am two days late for the first chapter post of the week. I've been doing a lot lately because of a new job I'm starting. This new job is going to really take up a lot of time, time that I used for writing, so I'm really sorry. I'm actually going to have to change up my posting schedule. I normally update on Mondays and Wednesdays, but sadly my job is on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, sometimes Thursdays. So I am going to change the schedule to Tuesdays and Thursdays. If Thursdays do not work out right, I may have to update on Saturdays. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's late. OTL As an apology gift, though it's a bit lame of a gift, I made this chapter a bit longer than usual~! Bye bye~!

Walking out of the training center’s entrance, Eren made his way over to the hockey rink to meet up with Mikasa. He had somehow caught a break in his training schedule, so he wanted to meet up with his sister for a little while. Or Eren would at least watch Mikasa practice while he relaxed a bit. She would be happy to see him taking a break.

The training center had two separate ice rinks. One rink was created solely for the male and female hockey teams, while the other was for skating, figure and speed both, as well as curling. Unfortunately, the two rinks were on opposite sides of the training center grounds, so Eren had to walk ten minutes to actually get to the hockey rink.

As he walked into the large rink building, Eren could see that not only was the women's team on the ice, but they were playing a practice game against the men. It did not surprise Eren much to see that the women were only one goal behind the men. If anyone said the US' women's hockey team was not good, Eren would call them out on his or her lie. They had the strongest women's hockey team Eren had ever seen, and Mikasa had made him watch women's hockey every time it came on their television as children.

Sitting down on one of the closer seats near the ice, Eren watched as men and women flowed from one side of the rink to the other. His eyes followed the hockey puck naturally. When Eren was first forced to watch hockey, his eyes would get lost in the storm of bodies and hockey sticks, but now he could watch the puck effortlessly. He knew nothing of the actual game, just that the players would fight for the puck, even if it meant checking someone into the side of the rink. Eren also knew the object of the game was to get the puck inside the goal, but really, most sports were about getting some sort of object into a goal or basket, so that was not difficult to understand.

Glancing at the players on the ice, he searched for his sister's number. She was one of the team’s best defensemen, so Coach Rico more than likely had placed her in the game. Mikasa had been playing hockey ever since they were children. She had always been great at hockey, but she had not truly allowed herself to aim for the Olympics in fear of not being able to be near Eren. But when Eren had told Mikasa that he wanted to be an Olympic figure skater, she was finally able to indulge herself in the sport she loved. It was amazing how much a person could progress in a sport. Mikasa going from a girl playing hockey at the local rink to playing in the Olympics.

Eren thought how great Mikasa was at defending. Normally a defensemen would either be super physical while not aiming to gain ice against the other team, or they would be really offensive-minded, grabbing the puck as soon as it got near and leading the team towards the enemy’s goal, but not being physical about it. Mikasa was neither of the two. She was a mixture. She was strong and aggressive, attacking anyone that tried to get near the team’s goal, then she would tactfully steal the puck and speed down the ice.

Eren was always captivated by that trait of his sister. She would always be so motherly and protective, babying him and taking care of him even when he did not need it. But once Mikasa would put on her skates and helmet, she was a total beast. It was simply amazing to Eren. He had only seen her react that way when she was either on the ice or beating up anyone that tried to hurt Eren. _Yeah_ , Eren thought, _it was always kind of annoying to have her run and try to fight my battles. I’m a guy! I can do that myself._ Eren had always argued with her about how he could defend himself without her help, though he would stop when Mikasa gave him a sad look. He knew she loved him and that was why she enjoyed protecting him so much, but he just could not help but want to fight his own battles.

Sighing, Eren tried to get his mind to stay focused on watching the game, but found it extremely hard when he looked over at the men’s hockey team to see Levi. The shorter man was standing there, across the rink, looking at the game being played on the ice with a dull expression. He would occasionally say something to a tall blond man with really sharp features. Eren could not help but admire what the raven haired man was wearing. He had on a deep purple tee-shirt that made his grey eyes glow more than usual, along with a black, loose scarf and black jeans.

Eren could not look away from the man once his eyes laid the skater. He looked Levi up and down, swallowing hard when he noticed how nice Levi’s jeans fit him. They were skinny jeans, and Eren had a feeling the older man wore the type of jeans to make himself look taller. _Which I think is crazy. His height is perfect. It makes him have a little bit of a cute factor to him rather than just looking hot._ Eren blinked, his eyes widening. _What they hell did I just think?!_ Eren began to have a mental breakdown when he realized he had just called his role model cute and hot.

Grabbing his head in his hands, Eren groaned. In the past week, he had hardly thought about the man, but as soon as the shorter skater was in front of him, his mind began the onslaught of Levi related thoughts. Eren let out an exasperated sigh, his hands pushing against his face when he slid them down so he could look back at Levi. The man was not there anymore. Looking around the rink, Eren’s eyes searched for the black haired man. “Oi, brat.” Someone to Eren’s left said closely to his ear, causing the nineteen year old to jump out of his seat, letting out a small yelp in the process. Eren’s head swung to look at the person, recognizing the voice immediately. His gaze was met with shape grey eyes and an amused smirk.

“L-Levi!” Eren stuttered, his voice a bit louder than he had first expected. He coughed a bit, trying to level his voice. Eren began scratching at the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly while internally wishing he could disappear. _What am I doing?! I just freaking stuttered! Stuttered! Ugh! Way to go, Eren. And in front of Levi, too!_ Eren thought, looking down at the ground with a despaired expression on his face.

“Oi, brat. You there? You look like you’re constipated.” Levi said, looking down at the other skater. _So he rubs the back of his neck when he's nervous. That's kind of adorable._ Levi's eyes widen slightly when he realized what he had just thought. Shaking his head, he continued to stare at the skater on the floor. When he was near Erwin, he had noticed the brunet staring at him. He had been glaring back at the teenager for a second before he saw Eren’s face contort to look like he had just gotten a low score on a routine. He watched as the taller male leaned down grabbing at his face with his hands. Levi had cocked an eyebrow at seeing the brat’s weird behavior; his curiosity getting the better of him and causing him to walk over to Eren.

“I’m not a brat,” was all Eren said, his voice close to a whisper. Looking up at Levi with a slight glare, Eren’s lips betrayed him by turning into a pout. He sighed lightly, allowing his face to relax so he could look at Levi with curious eyes. “What are you doing here at the hockey rink?” Eren asked, putting his hands on his knees before standing up.

Levi’s eyes widened for a second before his usual glare became more prominent. He had thought for a second that the face Eren had made was surprisingly cute, his heartbeat slightly speeding up at the thought, but then mentally scolded himself for thinking of the brat as cute. “Yeah, you are. You’re not even twenty yet, thus you’re still a brat,” Levi said, his voice having its usual sarcastic tone to it. “And I’m here to talk to the captain of the hockey team, if you must know, nosey shit.”

Eren went to make a comment that he did not really care, that it was just polite to make small talk, but he was interrupted when a tall, blond man came up and slung his arm around Levi’s shoulders. “Hey, Levi, why’d you leave?” the man asked, his smile widening when his gaze met with Eren’s. “Oh? Who’s this cutie? A friend?” Eren looked up at the guy with confused eyes, a light blush creeping on his face.

Levi eye twitched, sending a murderous glare at the man. “Get your damn arm off of me, eyebrows,” Levi demanded, roughly shoving the man’s arm off of him. “I left because I didn’t want to be near your fucking giant self. I can’t risk your eyebrows crawling off of you onto me,” Levi smirked when the man gave a fake gasp. “This brat here is one of the rookies, obviously,” Levi said, ignoring how Eren commented that he had a name.

Eren sighed, glaring lightly at Levi with no real malice. “My name’s Eren Yeager. I’m one of the new Olympic figure skaters. And I’m glad to hear that I’m not the only one that was given a bad nickname by Levi,” Eren said, grinning and lightly laughing at how Levi glared at him for saying the nicknames were bad.

“I’ll have you know, I worked fucking hard to come up with nicknames. You better learn how to appreciate shit, damn brat.” Levi said with a huff, glaring harshly at Eren. If it had not been for the deep laughter coming from his blond friend, Levi would have continued talking to Eren. “Why’re you laughing, Erwin? Do you not like my nicknames either? All these years, I thought you loved it when I called you ‘eyebrows’,” Levi glared at Erwin for an answer, his question sounding monotonous and bored.

Erwin stopped laughing for a moment before he replied. “I don’t hate it, but it's true that you’re not the best at nicknaming people. You call Hanji ‘shitty glasses’ and ‘four eyes.’ But it doesn’t matter, we know you love us.” Erwin said, receiving a ‘tch, whatever’ from  Levi. “I’m Erwin Smith, by the way. I’m the captain of the men’s hockey team,” extending his hand so he could shake Eren’s.

As he reached out his hand to meet Erwin’s, Eren said, “Nice to meet you, Erwin,” giving one of his bright grins. “Who’s winning the game now? When I last looked, the women were almost beating the guys’ asses,” Eren asked, glancing to look back at the ice. The score was tied. He could see Mikasa ram into one of the guys, scooping her hockey stick around him to get the puck. “I’m glad I’m not out there when Mikasa’s in her zone,” Eren said, mostly to himself.

“Yeah, well, those girls are amazing. I think they may actually be able to beat the Canadian team this year. They’re actually able to keep up with my men; it’s a good sign.” Erwin commented while looking at the players on the ice. “And you were not joking about Ackerman, she could probably take on over half of my men by herself,” he grimaced slightly while watching Mikasa slam into another one of his players.

“You should see her when she’s really mad. She beat these three guys’ asses this one time when they hurt me during a fight,” Eren laughed wholeheartedly. Continuing, Eren said, “I was protecting my friend Armin when he was getting bullied, and when Mikasa came up while the bullies were beating me up, she went ballistic. I can still remember their terrified faces. Ah, good times.” Eren sighed happily and then laughed giddily. Their childhood had not been the best, but it did have its fun times.

Levi looked at the younger skater with his usual dull expression. He had thought briefly about how cute the brat’s laugh had been, but quickly dismissed it before it lead to more thoughts about the kid. “I knew you were a shitty brat. Getting into fights and having your sister bail you out. Nice,” Levi decided to say, his sarcasm showing its face once more. His eyes softened slightly while looking at the teen, the edge of his mouth turning up into a small smile. He remembered how he used to have to protect his friends when they were in trouble, granted it had always been worse trouble than bullies, but still. He straightened himself up; the smile disappearing as fast as it came.

Eren looked towards Levi with a glare, ready to defend himself, but was stopped when he saw the skater’s eyes soften, the small smile making Eren's heart skip a beat. _Wait. Was that my imagination? Did he just smile? Though it was small, I'm sure I saw it. It was really nice, too. If only he could smile more, or maybe just smile at me, yeah, I'd like that much better. Wait. Stop it. I can't be thinking of Levi like that._  Eren just stared at Levi while he was thought of all of this. Snapping out of his thoughts, Eren just laughed nervously, again rubbing the back of his neck. “Eren,” a soft female voice called from behind him, he recognized it immediately, he had heard that voice almost all his life.

Looking back, Eren saw exactly who he had expected. “Oh, hey, Mikasa. The game over? I came here when I got a little break from training. Who won the game?” Eren asked, his mind still trying to focus on Levi.

“The men did. They grabbed the winning goal in overtime. Who is this?” Mikasa looked at Levi with her dull but serious eyes, receiving an equally bored reaction from the shorter man. She had already met Erwin many times, when the two hockey teams had played against each other before. Mikasa was almost more than a hundred percent sure the other man in front of her was Levi, but she did not want to give him the satisfaction of someone actually recognizing his short self.

Eren looked from Mikasa to Levi, feeling his sisters dark aura starting to come out. “H-Hey, Mikasa. This is, um, Levi, the figure skater. You know, the one that got me into skating. Uh,” Eren was starting to feel a little less confident in his ability to calm his sister down. Trying to get Mikasa’s attention again, Eren asked, “Is Armin going to come to lunch today?”

“Yes, Eren, he is. You know we always meet up for lunch no matter what,” Mikasa was still looking at Levi, her stare steadily turning into a glare. No matter how long she stared, the man in front of her would not crack. Normally, after a minute or two, people would look away. Well, except for Annie and now this guy. Levi was not only not affected, but he was pushing her back, making it seem so easy to defeat her. Mikasa was starting to get seriously pissed off at this guy. First he threatened her dear Eren, now this? _I don’t like him_. Mikasa thought finally, looking at Eren. “Come on, Eren. Let’s go,” when Mikasa said this, Eren sighed thankfully.

“Fine, we can go after Armin when we leave,” Eren agreed, rolling his eyes playfully but only so Erwin and Levi could see. Smiling brightly at the two older Olympians, Eren waved goodbye, yelling a small, “See you later, Levi, and it was nice to meet you, Erwin,” as he walked away with his sister.

Erwin then turned back to his shorter friend. “That kid has a really nice smile,” he commented, trying to see if he could get Levi to say something. “I can see why you like him,”  Erwin added.

Levi glared at the taller man, “Why would anyone like a brat like that? That’s ridiculous.” Looking at the back of the teen as he walked away with his sister, Levi furrowed his brow in deep thought. _I’m not actually starting to like this kid, am I? He’s just an annoying brat that has a sort of cute smile. There are a lot of those in the world. Plus he’s ten years younger than me, that’s borderline child molestation. But he is legal- Wait. No. No. Levi. Don’t you even try convincing yourself that it’s okay for you to like this brat. What is wrong with you? He’s probably still a virgin. Probably still jerks off to bad internet porn. Ugh, what am I doing? Thinking about some brat jerking off. I am one disgusting old man._

Levi’s glare darkened when he thought that last thing. He was only 29, was he really okay with calling himself an old man? He looked at Erwin again. The man was smiling at him knowingly. Erwin had a strange way of understanding what Levi was thinking. Levi had even jokingly asked if Erwin could read minds one day, which earned him 20 minutes with the idiot on the floor hysterical. “Levi, you know it’s okay for to actually like someone, even if they are ten years younger,” there the blond went again with his mind reading.

He just looked up at the taller man; Levi’s usual glare gracing his face. “Fuck you, mind reading eyebrows,” Levi said, turning to walk away while hearing his old time friend laughing loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, right~! I have a question about how I'm writing! Do you guys like how I'm writing this story? Like, how I'm kind of focusing a lot of Levi when he and Eren are not together? I decided to write focusing on Eren for most of this chapter, so that he could have a little bit of a spot light on him. Would you guys rather me focus mostly on Levi's life in this story, or change it up randomly? Or maybe I could focus on Levi on chapter then Eren the next and so on and so forth? I'd like to know your opinion, as the reader, your thoughts are important~! I appreciate all of your comments! Thank you for reading~!


	6. Wait, This Isn't the Right Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is finally able to met Eren live and in the flesh, all the while Levi is a little grumpy because a certain brunette keeps making him distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I am so sorry. First I change the schedule, then I don't even update on the days I changed it to. Finally I don't even update once in a whole month.. I am really, really sorry. I've had a major case of writer's block, plus work has had me so exhausted that I can't even find the strength to go on tumblr anymore. And I love tumblr. Seriously, fuck this whole job thing. But on the bright side, during these three weeks, I've thought of a few ideas for other stories. Though, I'm thinking of making them rather short, unlike what I want this one to be. I'm planning on making this chapter longer, so sit back and relax, while I play horrible elevator music while you read. ^^

Levi was having trouble concentrating. Strange, he had never had this problem before. He had left the hockey rink without his coat, which he would not go back in fear of having his pride injured by being seen by Erwin. He had accidentally walked into the women’s bathroom, which no one had witnessed luckily. Finally, he had then ended up walking all the way to the biathlon course when he was aiming for the main building of the center. While at the biathlon course, Levi was able to run into Petra, a friend he had gained when he first began playing in the Olympics. He had not seen her in a while, so it was nice to catch up with her on how she had been since they had last spoken, but he was also using her as an excuse for walking to the course.

He had found out that she and Oluo were now engaged. Levi was surprised that Oluo had had the balls to actually ask the woman, but then he found out Petra was the one to ask for Oluo’s hand in marriage, no surprise there. Petra may look like a simple and sweet woman, but underneath that lovely face is someone who knows what she wants and will do whatever to get it. She had always been that way, well, from what Levi could tell from the years of knowing her. Levi had always seen Petra as a sister, or at least a very close friend. She and Erwin had been some of the first Olympians to really get to know him.

Walking out of the biathlon course, Levi sighed. He had been thinking of a certain brown haired male when he had realized he had been walking the opposite way than he was suppose to. He again tried to make his way to the main building of the training center. He had to meet up with Hanji so that they could talk about his sponsors. Levi had at least five more minutes of walking before he would have gotten to the right building, but when he saw the training center’s canteen and felt his stomach growl, he took his phone out to call Hanji. It rung for a few seconds before a voice Levi knew too well spoke through the speakers. “Hi, babe! I’m about three minutes from the center, so don’t complain that I’m late. Just because you’re one of the most punctual people in the world, doesn't mean not being five minutes early is late.” Levi sighed, cutting off whatever else she was going to say.

“Actually, shitty glasses, I was going to change our meeting place. I’m hungry, so let’s meet at the canteen. And no, I’m not buying you lunch. And being early is better than being late,” walking towards the door of the canteen, Levi waited until he was off the phone with Hanji before entering. The bespectacled woman was going to counter his statement, but was interrupted when Levi said, “I’m hanging up.” He was never in the mood with talking to Hanji when he was hungry. Well, he was never in the mood to talk to her, period.

He walked into the canteen without really looking at the people sitting at the tables, just making his way to the food line. After asking the man behind the counter for a grilled chicken breast with a side of fennel potatoes and quinoa, Levi picked up his plate and made his way to pay for his food. He made his way towards the table he used to always sit at; the canteen had not changed at all, so he guessed it was still where it used to be. As he turned the corner that lead to his usual table, Levi growled out in irritation. Some shitty brats had decided to sit there right when he rounded the corner. He was about to go over and force them to move, being in no mood to deal with brats, but then he recognized the disheveled mess of brown hair that was sitting across from a blond haired kid.

Levi’s glare intensified when he identified one of the brats as Eren, the kid that had caused him so much trouble. _Not this shitty brat again. I’m in no mood to be dealing with this_ , Levi thought as he walked closer to the table. Levi saw how the blond brat had noticed his presence within the room, seeing him lean forward and whisper something to Eren. Levi could see how Eren shivered for a second, only to straighten up his back second later. Levi cocked his eyebrow, wondering if the brat was actually scared of him, that thought had made him smirk a little. As he finally made it to the table, Levi slammed his plate down, looking intimidatingly at the two rookies. “Oi, shitty brats, get the hell off my table,” Levi said in his usual bored tone.

“E-Excuse me?” the young blond athlete ask, most likely hearing what he said but wanting to know whether what he heard was right. Levi looked at Eren and the blond expectantly, his impatience showing on his face when he only scowled in response to the boy.

“Are you deaf? I said move. I've sat here since my first Olympics, and I’m sure as hell not going to allow some rookies to take my table. So if you would be so kind as to move, I will not be forced to put my foot up your asses,” Levi said, glaring at the two clearly younger athletes. Eren just stared at Levi with a small amused smile on his face. “Oh, is Levi not in a good mood?” Eren said with a light, joking tone. His smile widened a bit when he saw Levi’s glare darken. Though he had only known the older male for a few days, Eren could not help but joke around with the rather somber man.

_Oh, brat, you have no fucking idea. My mood is the furthest thing from good, and it happens to be solely your fault. If only there were less people in this overcrowded canteen; I’d beat your fucking ass. Perhaps I’d do some other things, but I’d mostly kick your ass._ Levi just continued to stand there, glaring holes into Eren. Even though Levi was using one of his most intimidating glares, he noticed that Eren’s smile only broadened.

Levi could hear the blond brat warn his friend about making the raven angry; Levi realizing that the young athlete was not as idiotic as his green eyed friend. For a moment, Levi’s mind wandered to thinking about how bright and hypnotizing those green eyes were. They were filled with a youthful curiosity and enthusiasm; Levi thought that he would probably be able to look into them for hours, but before his mind could take his thoughts further, he scolded himself and once again focused on his table.

Levi leaned forward towards Eren, placing one hand on the table and the other on the back of Eren’s chair; their faces were only inches away from one another. “If you really want me to get into a worse mood, continue to sit, but your pretty, little ass is really going to pay for it.” Levi said, his voice dark and menacing. He could see how Eren’s bright eyes widened, and Levi could see something in his eyes change, what he assumed to be fear. The brunette moved back to allow space in between them. Levi couldn't push down the threatening smirk that adorned his face, the fact that he was finally scaring the brat in front of him a bit made him feel like his usual self. He did not feel distracted or have any weird thoughts concerning the younger male. He could only feel the overpowering sensation of having control over himself again. He felt relieved that he was finally back to normal, but he could also feel a little bit of guilt raise up for scaring the teen.

Eren tried his hardest not to get turned on by how deep and rough Levi’s voice had gotten. He knew Levi was trying to intimidate him, but being that close and using that voice did not cause Eren to become scared. Levi’s voice had always been either bored or sarcastic, so when such a change happened, Eren could not help but be surprised. There was a hint of anger in his voice, but Eren felt it only added to the effects of the voice.

When he realized what Levi had said, he could feel his cheeks heat up. Eren could only guess his normally tan cheeks had gained a rather red tint to them. _Did he just say my ass is cute? I’m sure I heard wrong. And what does he mean by pay? Oh, god. No. Stop it, Eren. You’re thinking way too much into what he said. He didn't mean it like ‘that.’ He meant it like he would literally kick my ass, no sexual meaning behind it! Gah! Why do I have to be a teenager?! I can’t help but think of it as an innuendo! But I probably wouldn't mind. I mean, he did just have one of the most attractive voices I've ever heard in my life just now. Wait, gah, Eren, what are you doing?! He’s Levi fucking Ackerman! Gold medalist Levi Ackerman! He wouldn't even look twice at you, and you’re here thinking of pervy meanings for what he says! You should really think about think about what you’re doing with your life._ Eren could feel his ‘mental self’ shake ‘his’ head in disappointment. He kind of felt like he was going crazy. Arguing with himself in his mind was like talking to himself, right? It couldn't be normal.

After Levi backed away from Eren, his smirk not as noticeable now, he heard the sound of the canteen doors open, a woman’s boisterous voice bouncing off the walls as she called out Levi’s name. When Levi automatically recognized the woman’s voice, an obvious shudder ran down his back. Eren noticed how Levi reacted and looked through the opening that lead to the door, a woman with brown hair tied up haphazardly came running through the canteen towards Levi. There was no stopping his laughter when the woman went in for a hug, but was then avoided by Levi, who effectively dodged her by moving to the left and stretching out his leg to trip the woman. She was thrown forward when her foot caught onto Levi’s leg, almost landing on a table occupied by a few rookies Eren did not know. The woman, who Eren realized was wearing glasses, jumped up and started to pout, whining for Levi to let her have a hug, to which Levi only glared and automatically refused.

Throughout the whole occurrence, Eren was laughing. By the time the woman had realized Levi had been talking to the rookies, Eren was leaning forward with his head on the table, tears on the edge of escaping his eyes. Once he was done clutching his stomach and his breath had somewhat returned from the outrageous display, Eren realized that the woman and Levi were staring at him. He straightened his back, looking forward at Armin who had been silently watching the whole scene, a small smile gracing his pale face.

Glancing back at Levi and the woman, Eren noticed that her lips had curved up into a devilish smile, a rather large contrast to her childish pout from earlier. She began walking closer towards the table. “Hi, my name’s Hanji! Who are you two cuties? New athletes?” Her voice was not as loud as it had been a few moments before, but the excitement and energy could still be heard in her voice.

Eren just smiled politely at the woman, feeling a little drained from all the laughing he had just gone through. “Hi, Hanji! I’m Eren Yaeger and this is my friend, Armin Arlert. And yeah, we’re both rookies. This is the first Olympics for the both of us.” Eren answered with a light tone. Eren could hear Armin give a polite greeting, while most likely showing his friendliest smile.

Hanji just beamed at the two, knowing full well who the green eyed teen was. She was ecstatic that she was finally able to meet the skater for herself. Looking at him up and down, she realized that he was indeed a very attractive specimen, definitely the type she would find perfect for her long time friend. He was obviously about ten years younger than Levi, but age was not something that was too important, as long as the teen was over 18. He seemed to be the enthusiastic type, having a lot of energy, like herself. She smiled a little wider; he was exactly the type of guy Levi needed. And hell if she was not going to try her hardest to get Levi and this adorable rookie together. She could already feel the schemes come together in her mind. “Ah, you’re a skater, right, Eren? I've heard about you before. Won the National Ice Skating Comp., yeah? They said you were great! I’m Levi’s manager, so I keep up with anything and everything within the Skating world. I’m not a huge sports fan, so I don’t know much about any of the others. Which sport are you in, Armin?” Hanji asked in a bit of an apologetic voice, sending Armin a sorrowful look for not knowing anything about him.

Armin waved her off lightly, telling her how he performed on the luge team. Eren came into the conversation then, boasting about how his best friend was the best on the team. Eren always felt a sort of pride when talking about Armin and Mikasa, especially about their hard work in luge and hockey. Armin had noticed how Hanji and Levi were still standing, rather than sitting down at the table, and put his hand up to stop his friend from continuing his speech. “Wouldn't you two like to sit? I know you wanted us to move from the table, sir, but I do believe it can sit us all. They do say the more the merrier, right? I understand if you’d still like us two to get up, but it’s just a suggestion.” Armin’s polite nature exposed itself once again as he smiled up at the two standing adults.

Hanji could hear Levi’s disinterested grunt, but she paid it no mind. “Sure! Me and Levi were supposed to have a meeting earlier about his sponsors, but that can wait for a while. We could all eat lunch while chatting! It looks like I’m the only one without food right now, so I’ll be back in a jiffy! And Levi, don’t try to intimidate them into leaving like you always do when people sit at this table. Be a good example for the new athletes!” Hanji said as she walked fast towards the food line. It was shorter than before, so it would not take her long to get her food.

Levi growled when he heard what the woman had said. He walked back towards the table, grabbed his plate of food, and sat on the left side of Eren, legs crossing effortlessly under the table. He slung his arm over the empty chair to his left, while looking at the blond in front of him. His face was dull and bored, but Armin just smiled at him and lightly thanked him for joining them.

The blond decided to look at Eren, who he found was trying to sneakily steal glances at the veteran skater beside him. It took everything in Armin’s power not to laugh. He loved his best friend, but Eren was no where near as subtle as he thought he was. Armin could tell that Levi saw the glances, and that it was only irritating the older man a little bit. Armin could tell exactly what Eren was thinking. _‘Holy crap. Levi is sitting next to me. I hope I don’t smell of sweat from practice. Should smell myself to make sure? No that’d be weird.’ Or something like that. Eren really does overreact a lot. Heh, he’s been like that since I can remember. Though I guess I’m grateful that’s how he is. Who else would jump head first in front of three, clearly larger, bullies just to protect a friend? He’s seriously one of the strangest people I know, but he’s one of the greatest people I know as well._ Armin’s smile brightened a bit while he was looking at his best friend. He could see Hanji coming from the main section of the canteen, holding a burger in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He smiled up at her as she made her way over to their table.

Hanji decided she wanted to sit beside Armin, so she could have a nice view of the two men she was going to get together. Looking over to the boy beside her, she saw how he gave her a knowing smile. So she was not the only one that could see a potential ‘something’ in the two in front of them. _Oh, maybe I could get his assistance. He’s a sharp one, so he’ll most likely make a great ally._ Hanji’s smile became more and more mischievous as the moments passed. When she turned to glance at Levi, she saw how his eyes were filled with suspension. _Damn, he’s starting to get a whiff of what I’m planning! Got to act natural!_ “So, Eren! You were saying that it’s your first Olympics? How are you liking the center so far? I know Levi was amazed the first time he ever trained here, though he may not have looked it to an outsider. It was really cute, the way his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. You would have thought he’d walked into a cleaning supplies store! Ah, what a good time, when Mr. Grumpy here was young and cute.”

_He’s still kind of cute, if you ask me._ Eren thought as Hanji continued reminiscing on the past. He was looking down at his plate, finding the once steaming stir fry to be not as appealing as it had been earlier. He tried to steal another glance at Levi, but almost jumped out of his seat when his green eyes met grey ones. Levi was just sitting there staring slightly at him with no real emotion evident on his face. Quickly looking back down at his plate, Eren couldn't help but think about the raven haired man beside him. _He looks kind of bored. Either that or lost in thought. I wonder what he’s thinking about. He was looking at me, so I’d only guess it has something to do with me. Perhaps he’s upset that I, an insignificant rookie, is sitting at his table. Maybe it’d be best for me to just move. But I don’t really want to move. It’s fun talking to Hanji, and I’m sitting beside one of the greatest and hottest skaters I've ever seen._

Eren blushed a bit when he realized just how attracted to the man he was. He had always thought the shorter man was good looking, but looking at him in person was way better than any pictures Eren had seen. He chanced another glance at Levi again, hoping he wouldn’t get caught again. Levi was looking up this time towards Hanji, his glare murderous. Eren looked back at the woman who was grinning, a curious expression on his face. She just looked back at him, waiting for his response to whatever she had said. “O-Oh, I’m sorry. I kind of zoned out. What did you say?”

Hanji just smiled knowingly, “I was just wondering whether you and Armin would like to go out tonight with me and Levi. We go out every Friday to a nice club called The Wall with our friend Erwin, you guys should come along! I’m sure you’d really get along with Erwin, Armin!” Hanji was grinning so wide, Eren was surprised it did not rip her face in half.

Levi’s eyes narrowed when he realized what Hanji was doing. They did often go out to The Wall every Friday, but they hardly ever invited others out with them. He had noticed how Hanji’s eyes had that mischievous gleam in them, so he knew all too well to be on alert. “Yeah, since you’re like Eyebrows Jr.” Levi said, his tone sarcastic as usual. He saw how Armin only laughed lightly, not taking the insult to heart. He could only guess the shitty brat had told his friend about what happened earlier. Picking up his plate, Levi stood up from the table. “Well, this has been an uninteresting event. You shitty brats better not sit here next time I come here. I’m leaving, Hanji.” Levi started walking away, hearing how Hanji quickly asked the two rookies for their numbers before getting up from the table.

“It was nice meeting you both! I hope I’ll see you two tonight! We normally meet around 8:30, so I’ll text you guys the address!” Hanji said while running to catch up with the shorter man. Eren could only smile widely and wave good bye while watching the boisterous woman leave.

He glanced at his best friend, seeing the blond waving at the woman as well. “So, Armin, you want to go tonight? I know I do, but I won’t go if you don’t.” Eren said, looking at his empty plate. _When did I eat my lunch? Uh, I guess I was subconsciously eating. It was a good thing Mikasa got called back for an emergency meeting with Rico. I don’t think I’d be able to deal with her over protectiveness near Levi again. I know he threatened me a bit, but dang, it’s not like he actually hurt me._

Armin looked at his friend for a second before responding. He didn't know whether it was such a good idea to go with them when Mikasa was so protective over Eren. Armin knew she would be really upset if she did not know where Eren was going, but he could not help but want to help his friend out, which would be what he would be doing if he went with Eren tonight. “I guess I’ll go with you, but what are you going to do about Mikasa? Luckily she wasn't here for lunch, but do you really think she’ll allow you to go out tonight? You know she doesn't really like Levi.” Armin was always the logical one when it came to everything, even if it meant he seemed like a worry wart.

“Ugh, I know. I think she said she was going out with Annie tonight, so maybe we can just say we’ll be going out. Hopefully she won’t ask where, but if she does, we’ll just say we went out to the movies or something.” Eren suggested, sending a questioning look to his best friend. He thought about how he need to get back to practice, but then the thought of going to a club with Levi hit his mind. _Okay, so I’m going to a club with Levi. Yeah, there’ll be others. But fuck, I’m going to a club with Levi! Wait, what should I wear? Is it like all the other clubs I've been to? Or is like a fancy club or something? Oh, I don’t know! Levi doesn't seem to be the type to go to one of the normal night scene clubs I've gone to, so maybe I should just Google it when I get back to the dorm tonight. It was called The Wall, right?_ Looking down at the empty plate, Eren moved to pick it up and looked back towards his friend.

Armin just looked at Eren before nodding his head in agreement. He knew she wouldn't be happy if she found out, but how much damage could happen if he was there to watch out for Eren. It was not like they could get drunk at the club anyways, they were still underage. Picking up his plate as well, Armin stood up so he and Eren could leave the canteen; the two rookies then parted ways towards their respected training areas.


	7. I Have Nothing to Wear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to his dorm, googles "The Wall," and tries to find something at least a little suitable to wear.

Walking the narrow halls of Dorm Rose, Eren pulled his gym bag closer to himself as to not hit any of the hall’s other occupants. Rushing passed a corner, Eren frowned. He could see his room, but in front of it stood the object of his anger. The unruly mess of ash blond hair leaning on his door made Eren automatically irritated. Looking across the hall, Eren saw another one of the new athletes. As the black haired man smiled, Eren could feel a bit of his annoyance disappear. He had always seen Marco as a good guy. It was just that he never understood how the kind man could stand being around the arrogant blond. “Hey, horseface. Get off my door,” Eren called out. He looked at the long faced teen expectantly, only receiving a scoff in response.

Stepping forward, Eren began to get even more annoyed. He could hear Marco’s polite plea in the background for Jean to move, but the teen just kept leaning on the door. “Do you want me to break your nose again? I still haven’t gotten you back for last week, too. Hopefully this time I can do permanent damage to that horseface of your’s. It’ll probably help you not look so damn ugly, “ Eren chuckled darkly at his little remark, waiting for the other to respond.

“What’d you say, asshole? Just try and see if one of your sucky punches hit me again!” Jean stood up straight and took a step towards Eren. He could feel the slender arm of his best friend pulling him away from the brunette.”Let go, Marco. It’s about time I teach this bastard a lesson!” As he continued to try and get out of the other’s grip, he saw the smirk on Eren's face; it only caused him to be even more annoyed.

Marco pulled on Jean’s arm with enough force that the blond looked at him with annoyed eyes. “Jean, you know if you even lay a finger on him, Mikasa’s going to come after you. There’s not much you, a speed skater, can do against a hockey player. She’s strong enough to take on half the men’s hockey team, so I don’t think you want to get on her bad side,” Marco said, trying to convince his friend to not get into another fight with the brunette.

“Damn you and your logic. Whatever, let’s go, Marco. There’s no point hanging around this ass anyways.” As Jean turned to leave, Marco just looked at Eren and gave him an apologetic smile. This type of thing happened all the time, so Eren just waved him off.

As he turned to his door, Eren unzipped his bag to look for his keys. He panicked for a moment when he could not find the keys in the largest pocket of his bag, but then remembered that he had put the keys in the side section that morning. Lifting the keys out of his bag, Eren took a step towards his door, twisting the doorknob once he had unlocked the door.

As he walked into the messy room, Eren grimaced. They really needed to clean this dorm, or more precisely, he needed to clean his side of the room. Armin’s side of the dorm room was not bad at all; the blond had always been very organized. But Eren’s bed and desk was not the same as his best friend’s furniture. He had been so focused on practicing and skating, that he had neglected the imortant aspect of having a clean living space.

Walking further into the room, Eren dropped his bag on his computer chair, then went and fell onto his bed. Thinking back, he had never been the cleanest person. He would often, and still did, leave the wrappers to his snacks all over the place. They’d always litter the floor of his room until his mother or Mikasa came in and scolded him for being messy. But now that he was in a dorm with Armin, Mikasa wasn’t able to storm in and order him to clean his room, so he never got around to doing it. He continued to stare up at the ceiling, trying to conjure up the motivation he needed to get to cleaning. _“Have you cleaned your room, Eren? Yes? You little liar. For one, you were outside all day playing with Armin, so there’s no way you could have cleaned your room, and two, your ears are red. Get your butt to your room and start cleaning, or no skating for a week.”_ Eren laughed. He could hear his mother’s scolding voice even now. She always knew how to motivate him, even if motivating him meant threatening him with no skating.

Forcing himself up, Eren sat on the edge of his bed looking at the ground. _I really miss you, mom. But I hope you’re proud of me. Your little guy’s going to be playing in the Olympics. Always told you I’d make it. Just wish you were here to see it. Though I’m sure you’re watching me from wherever you are. You’re probably yelling at me to clean this room as well. You were always adamant on having a clean room and clean body. Man, has it really been nine years? I really need to visit you soon. Wait, are lilies of the valley grown this late in the year? I really hope so. They were always your favourite. You used to have me and Mikasa help you pick them during the spring, when we weren’t busy with school or practice. Damn, if this keeps up, I’ll be depressed for the rest of the night. I’d rather not have Levi think of me as some pitiful brat. That reminds me, I need to google the club we’re going to tonight._

Standing up from his place on the bed, Eren walked over to his desk. He picked up his gym bag, emptied its contents into his laundry bag, and then placed it on the back of his computer chair. He opened up his laptop that sat in the middle of his messy desk. As he waited for the laptop to load, Eren grabbed all the wrappers on the desk and threw it in the trash bin next to his bed. Once he sat back down, the computer was up and loaded, so he opened up his browser and typed in ‘google.com.’ Eren was glad his laptop wasn’t slow; he was never one to have much patience.

As the typical google icon showed up, Eren quickly typed in the name of the club he and Armin were suppose to be going to that night. The top search links we to the club’s website and magazine articles that praised the club. Ignoring the links, Eren clicked on the images tab at the top; he only wanted an idea of how to dress for the evening. When the page loaded, Eren just stared at the images. As he clicked on the first image, he was greeted by the club’s exterior. It had large windows that were tinted black, contrasting the white outside walls of the club. The club itself was two stories, Eren guessed one floor was the bar while the other was solely for the club aspect of the building. The front of the club had been sculpted so that there was a small opening at the right of the building where two glass doors lead into the club. In between the two levels of the club, a cursive sign, that read “The Wall,” had been made so that it radiated a sky blue glow at night.

_The outside seems pretty simple, if you ask me._ Eren thought, clicking the right arrow key to go to the next image. Looking at the picture, Eren sighed. The club was a lot more fancy than the outside let people think. The picture had been halved so that the right showed the bottom floor, and the left side showed the top floor. The first floor held a bar and tables so that the customers could sit and chat with friends. The whole room was white and black, everything having a slight blue tint to it because of the lights on the ceiling. The bar lined the back wall perfectly, the whole bar and surrounding tables being slightly elevated. There was a large, black chandelier hanging from the ceiling at the bar, making the bar the room’s main attraction. Leading from the bottom floor to the top floor was a spiral staircase in the far left corner.

The second floor was a whole other story from the rather professional setting of the bar. There were black leather couches near the staircase, white, circular tables placed in front of the couches with wine glasses and candles on them. There was a small section of the floor that was free of furniture, which Eren thought was where people had the opportunity to use for dancing. At the back of the room was a large DJ station, equipped with large speakers and lights. Eren glanced towards the wall at the right of the room, but was surprised when he found that it was not simply a wall, but an aquarium sized fish tank filled with different brightly scaled fish. The wall was illuminating a blue glow, but instead of seeing a white wall behind the water, a person could look straight through the glass and into the night sky. It was completely mesmerizing, and Eren could not wait to see the club in person.

Looking from the left of the image to the right, Eren sighed. He could not think of an outfit that would perfectly fit the club. Not one that he had the clothes to at least. He glanced from his dresser to his closet, trying to think of at least one combination that would at least be okay for the club. Getting up from his seat, Eren walked over to his closet. He only had two button up shirt, but he had recently outgrown the white one. That left him with his grey button down, which Eren did not really mind. He thought it flattered his lean chest, so he grabbed the shirt out of his closet. He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the drawer that held his pants. He wanted to wear his dress pants, his only pair, but then remembered that he had had another growth spurt after he bought the dress pants, so they did not fit either. He really needed to buy things other than jeans, graphic tees, and things to skate in.

Grabbing a pair of dark grey jeans, Eren walked over to his shoe rack and grabbed his pair of full black converses. Looking at his outfit, Eren sighs. He feels like he’s going to be under dressed. He walked over to his closet and grabbed the black waistcoat Mikasa had bought him a few years ago. Trying it on, Eren smiles. _It still fits. I’m really glad, though I wonder how Mikasa would feel if she knew I was wearing it specifically to look good in front of Levi._ Eren shivered for a second as he imagined how Mikasa would have reacted to that fact.

As he was looking down at the combination he had laid on the bed, Eren heard the room’s door open slowly. “Hey, Armin. Tell me, do you think this is a good mix for tonight?”Eren asked without looking up at his friend.

“I don’t know. What’s the club like? It looks a bit formal for a club, well, for the ones we normally go to. Is the place extravagant or something? I’m sure, from what I’ve been able to tell from meeting him, Levi’s not the type to go to our typical clubs.” Armin looks at Eren questionably, the only response he got was Eren pointing to his laptop.

Still looking at the clothes on his bed, Eren said, “Check it out for yourself. It’s probably one of those clubs celebrities go to. Nothing like I’ve ever seen. There’s a fucking fish tank wall, Armin. Fish in their damn wall. And Hanji said they go there every Friday. It’s insane!” Eren looked at the blond with his signature grin. He was so excited, he felt almost nauseous from the butterflies in his stomach.

Armin glanced at the image on his best friend’s laptop; the place was pretty amazing. “Wow, I guess I can’t just wear a pair of slacks and a sweater then. I think what you’ve picked out is okay. I think that’s as lavish as you can get, really. Are you going to take a shower before we go? Because you take forever in the shower. Plus it’s almost seven fifteen now, we still have dinner to eat, and the place is thirty minutes away by taxi.” Armin said to the brunette matter-of-factly.

“Ah, fuck!” Eren yelled as he grabbed his clothes off the bed and his bathroom caddy from beside his desk. Luckily for Eren, most people went to dinner before taking their showers, so it was pretty empty. As Eren ran to the showers, his thoughts were filled to the brim with thoughts of Levi and the night ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was a bit lame, but I kind of wanted to describe the club in a separate chapter than when Eren actually goes to the club. I want that chapter to be full of Levi and Eren, not spending time describing a club, ya know. Well, yeah, pretty lame update, but it's really just in preparation for next chapter~! School starts tomorrow, so maybe since I'm not working anymore, I'll be able to update more~! Maybe. Perhaps. No real promises here. I actually had a little bit of trouble keeping up with my pass tenses this chapter, so if you see any present tense, sorry! I actually thought of this really cute AU for Eren and Levi~! I saw a video of a guy speed drawing on a train, and it just hit me! Ahaha, but I'm going to try and at least get halfway through this story before I write more stories. I don't want to neglect this story~! Whelp, yeah, that's all~! Tell me how you're liking this story so far, or how you always felt this chapter was lame. Either works, darling~! c:


	8. Do You Like Watching Me Dance, Brat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, a nervous wreck, arrives at the club with Armin in order to meet up with Hanji, Levi and Erwin. Little does Eren know, that this once simple meet up at a club, turns into much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is actually quite long. I wanted to have a lot of progress between Eren and Levi, so I did the same thing like in the second chapter, the changing of the point of view's direction. I started writing about Eren's experience of the club at first, then changed to look at Levi's night at the club, after which I reverted back to Eren. It's probably a lot of trouble on you guys with continuously changing the point of view, but I thought that'd be the best way to get the whole club scene into one chapter. I thought about stopping around the time Eren and Armin got to the club, but thought that'd be unfair to you guys, so this is the product. I'll stop rambling on now... Enjoy, hopefully~!

Eren was nervous, to say the least. As he and Armin left the canteen after dinner, all he could think about was whether or not he was going to make a fool out of himself at The Wall. Eren had always thought of himself as a rather confident person, but when the thought of going out to a club that Levi would be at hit his mind, all he could feel was the unfamiliar feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He and Armin had called a cab to pick them up from the center once they were finished eating. It was ten minutes later that the taxi finally arrived, picking up the two relatively well dressed teenagers.

Armin had told the driver their destination, and then he turned to stare at his friend. The brunette had not talked much during dinner, so Armin could only guess his best friend was nervous. He could not help but think about the last time Eren had gotten this nervous; he was sure it had been years ago. Thinking back, Armin was pretty sure he had never seen the other teen as nervous as he was then in that taxi. Putting his hand on Eren’s shoulder, Armin gave him a smile that would surely reassure Eren’s worries. After the initial jump Eren had given due to being touched, he did look less likely throw up due to nerves after Armin’s smile.

It was amazing how much Armin was able to calm down his friend. There had been times in high school where the brunette had gotten into fights so bad where the only person besides Mikasa that could calm him down was Armin. Luckily for the three, Eren had gone to their high school’s counselor, Mr. Hannes, and was able to get control over his emotions, even if he did explode every once in a while. Armin could not help but smile at the thought of Mr. Hannes, who used to always tell them to call him Hannes because the ‘Mr’ made him feel old. The older man was such a help during their high school years. Though Mr. Hannes sometimes had abrupt ways of teaching students valuable lessons, everything he did was to help. Armin wondered whether the blond man still worked at their old high school. Perhaps the three of them could go visit their old counselor when they visit Shinganshina next time. It had been a few months since their last visit to the city, since their last visit to Eren and Mikasa’s mother’s grave. “Hey, Eren. Do you want to visit your mother next weekend? I would say this weekend, but Mikasa has that day long practice tomorrow. Plus we’ll have to borrow Reiner’s car again, so this way he has a week’s notice.” Armin thought out loud as he waited for Eren’s response.

Eren, who had been absently looking out the window, turned to his friend. “Huh? Ah, yeah. I thought about bring it up tomorrow at lunch that we should go see Mom. It really is a good thing Reiner brought his Chevy here from Ohio. Since we’re from the city, we’ve never really needed a car. Though I don’t really mind not having a car. Taxi’s are good enough transportation. Except when we go see mom, of course.” Eren had turned to look out the window while in the middle of talking. He couldn’t see anything because it had turned dark outside, but he still liked the rather calming feeling it gave when he did it.

“Yeah, it’d be too expensive to get a taxi all the way to Shinganshina. It’s almost three and a half hours from the center. The price would be cheaper to just rent a car, rather than getting a taxi to take us. Anyways, most of the Olympians don’t have cars, so we’re not alone. Out of the newer Olympians, I think it’s only Reiner, Marco, and Ymir that have cars. The rest of us are from big cities.” Armin said while looking out the taxi’s front window. He could hear his friend respond with a hum, telling Armin he had heard what was said but did not have a response for it. They sat together in a comfortable silence for the rest of the taxi ride; Eren’s nerves basically diminishing by the time they arrived to the club.

As the taxi drove up to the club, Eren took a deep breath before exiting the cab with Armin behind him. He handed Armin a bit of money to help with the cab fare, all the while looking up at the beautiful blue sign that said, “The Wall.’ He felt a bit intimidated by the sheer size of the club, noticing the images on google did not exactly do the large building justice. He was staring into one of the big buildings when Armin walked up next to him, seemingly awestruck as well by the impressive club. “You ready, Eren?” He heard the smaller teen beside him ask. To tell the truth, Eren did not know whether he was ready to go in the club or not, but he knew who was inside, and that was good enough motivation for him. He hummed a conformation to his best friend while moving forward towards the entrance with confidence.

Eren stopped for a moment before turning to his friend. “Hanji did say we could just walk up to the doorman and tell him we’re with Hanji and them, right? Even though there’s this huge ass line?” Eren asked, uncertain whether they would get booted to the back of the line if they went ahead of everyone.

“Well, she did say that while we were texting. Perhaps Levi and Hanji have such an influence on the place that they can get even small athletes like us in automatically. I don’t know. Normally we wait in line, but she said to just go to the man. I think we should trust Hanji’s instruction. She is more used to this place than we are.” Armin said, looking from the club’s entrance to Eren.

Eren sighed, straightening his back. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well, here goes nothing.” Eren started walking towards the navy blue rope that helped create the line before the tall man in front of the door. As he walked up to the doorman, Eren tried to act as naturally and confidently as he could without coming off as cocky and Jean-like. In truth, he was a bit frightened by the tall man wearing a nice blue button down shirt and slacks. He had gotten so used to the doorman at their usual club that going up to the security of this extravagant club deflated his confidences an inch. Nonetheless, Eren walked up to man with a smile on his face, making sure his green eyes connected with sharp hazel orbs. The man reminded Eren of the men’s hockey team’s captain, except this man had facial hair and his blond hair was parted in the middle.

As Eren and Armin stood in front of the man, Eren could not help but look up, literally, to the man. He had to of been at least 6’4’’, almost a whole foot above Eren. “Hey, man, how’s it going?” Eren said, knowing the best way to deal with doormen was to be sociable. Waiting for the man’s response, Eren just smiled, making sure his face didn’t waver at all. The man never gave a vocal response, just leaned down towards Eren and inhaled deeply. Eren backed up, almost tripping over Armin who had been watching the whole exchange with a questioning gaze. The man just looked away from Eren and smirked to himself. Not knowing whether to get angry because of the disturbance of his personal space or run away, Eren just stood there looking towards the man.

Armin stepped from around Eren and smiled at the man as gently as he could. “Uhm, excuse me, sir? We were invited to this club by Hanji Zoe and Levi Ackerman. She informed us to just tell you that when we arrived so that we could go in without any trouble. Should we just go to the back of line and wait? It’s really no problem if that’s the case, though the line is quite long.” Armin tried to be polite and professional with the tall man in front of him. He only jumped a bit when the man leaned down to him and sniffed the area around his left shoulder. Armin had kind of been expecting the action, after seeing how the man had done it to Eren not two minutes before. The man once again smirked to himself, but kept his eyes on Armin and the shorter teen continued to smile up at him.

“Can I see your I.D.s,” was all the man asked before allowing the two teens in. He had to mark an ‘X’ on their right hands to inform the bartender that they couldn’t drive before they could go into the club, but within three minutes, Eren and Armin were in. They both thanked the man as they walked in through the entrance, eyes wide and mouths agape as they took the sight before them in. It was just like the images on google, but the place was booming with all the people in the club. The whole club was vibrating from the sensual music going from the DJ on the second floor. Eren could hardly even hear himself think while being in the crowded club. Looking towards Armin, they both had the same thought. _Holy shit._

**(Point of view changes towards Levi)**

Grabbing ahold of his cocktail glass, Levi downed the last of his fourth drink. He had gotten to the club early, once the bar was open, so that he could get a couple drinks down before the brat and shitty glasses arrived. Levi had not exactly planned to get drunk that night, but he figured a few Dry Manhattans would help him cope with the upcoming hours. Once all of the drink was gone, Levi picked up the cherry and popped the red bud off the stem, placing it in his mouth. As he ate the delicious fruit, Levi glanced around the club. It had started to get crowded around eight fifteen with people waiting for the club floor to open at eight thirty.

He turned towards the female bartender and asked the blond female to give him another Dry Manhattan. _Okay, this one will be the last one. I can’t have myself get drunk when that brat gets near. I already have trouble controlling my thoughts about the kid while I’m sober. Who knows what I’ll do if I get fully intoxicated. Well, I can probably get two more in without trouble as I’m not a lightweight, but it’s safer to just stop after the next one. I bet that brat’s never even tried alcohol before. Heh, he’d probably get drunk after one beer. God, he’s just a shitty brat. But why can’t I get him out of my goddamn head? It makes no fucking sense. I’m Levi Ackerman, and he’s just some shitty rookie. But no matter how many times I tell myself that simple fact, the image of his damn green eyes won’t leave. Those goddamn, mesmerizing eyes. Seriously, what fucked up deity thought it would be wise to give a teenager eyes like that?_

Levi sighed as he picked up the recently replaced glass. He was inwardly grumbling when he placed the cocktail to his lips to take a large gulp of the bitter drink. He was glaring towards the wall when he felt the familiar warmth of a hand on his shoulder. “Fuck off, Captain Eyebrows.” Levi did not even have to look at the man to know he was smiling at the raven’s remark.

“Oh, you seem to be in a pleasant mood, Levi. What’s got you so cheerful?” Erwin’s deep voice said a bit too close to Levi’s ear. The shorter man leaned forward near the bar and ignored the blond man, only letting out a growl in response. Erwin sat down on the stool next to Levi and called for the bartender. “So Hanji informed me that we will be having a few guests tonight. She told me Eren Yaeger will be joining us along with his friend, yes?” Erwin asked, trying to get his friend to respond.

Levi only leaned back in an unprofessional manner. “Yeah, the brat’s coming. She invited him without consulting me about it first, the damn woman. She invited him and his rookie friend, eyebrows jr. As the two of you weren’t already a handful, now I deal with two other bastards.” Levi grumbled out his response while he lifted his glass to his lips. Taking a large sip of his drink, Levi turned his body so that he was leaning back on the bar with his elbows resting on the edges of the bar. He had chosen a seat that gave him a view of the entrance, just so he could see Eren as soon as he arrived. Not because he particularly cared if the brat got there, but so that he could have a few moments to prepare himself for the teen’s presence.

He found out moments later when he saw Eren walk through the door that he had done the right thing. He watched as the brat entered into the club and looked around with wide eyes. _Fuck him, and those eyes. How wide can they fucking get? And wow, now they’re basically sparkingly with goddamn wonder, are you fucking serious? I know kids are curious and shit, but can someone’s eyes actually shine with wonder? I don’t even fucking know._ Levi was glad that the teen had not seen him yet, that gave him time to digest the sight in front of him without being caught. He had only ever seen the kid in either practice clothing or jeans and a tee shirt, so seeing the brunette in an actual waistcoat was a very nice surprise.

 _Holy. Fuck. This shitty brat can actually dress decently. Fuck, I may even say he looks a bit handsome._ Levi’s eyes widened a bit when he realized what he had thought. _Wait, I am not thinking the little shit’s handsome. His sleeves are rolled up so messily, for god’s sake. And he didn’t even iron out the wrinkles on the shoulders and collar. How is that even remotely attractive?_ Levi continued to stare as the teen turned to look as his friend enthusiastically. He could not help but look the brunette up and down a few times. _Grey looks nice on him. The colours are dull so his eyes are more noticeable._ Levi placed the palm of his hand on his face. Had he really just thought that? _What am I? Some fashion consultant? Who gives a fuck if he wears grey or not?_ Levi shook his head heavily this time, hand still on his face. He was about to continue scolding himself, but he was interrupted by the smooth voice he was so regretfully getting used to. “Uhm, Levi? You alright?” Eren’s voice was light and curious, though Levi could have sworn he had heard a hint of actual concern in the voice.

“No, you damn brat. I’m not alright. I spend the next few hours with two shitty brats, shitty glasses, and captain eyebrows here. The only good thing here is that the drinks are cheap for the quality.” As he finished what he had said, Levi turned around to face the bar and ask for another drink. _Ah, fuck my seven drink limit. I’m sure even my drunken self wouldn’t go near the brat voluntarily. I’m going to need all the alcohol I can get to make it through tonight without getting put in jail._ As the woman dropped off his sixth Dry Manhattan, Levi sighed and allowed himself to down the drink in four large swallows. “Shitty glasses is the only one left. Fucking bastard. Always late to everything. I bet she was late to her own damn birth. And she was the fucking one that suggested getting together every Friday night.” Levi scowled when he turned around to see Eren smiling, laughing lightly to himself. “Oi, brat. What are you laughing at?” Levi asked, leaning on the bar with one leg over the other and arms crossed.

Eren looked down at Levi with slightly wide eyes, surprised to be interrupted by his thoughts. “Oh? Er, nothing, Levi. Just never thought alcohol would make you grumpier. Isn’t it suppose to relax most people?” Eren tilted his head in curiosity, wondering if his thoughts on alcohol was right.

Levi gave a ‘tch’ in response. “You’ve probably never drank before, so what would you know, damn brat. I am relaxed right now. Or as relaxed as can be when you idiots are near,” Levi looked at Eren with an annoyed expression. He could see the corners of Eren’s mouth twitch, like the teen was trying to hide his smile. Levi’s glare harshened when he thought the action was cute. Getting up from his seat, Levi took a step towards the staircase in the corner. ‘Tell the shit stain that she’s an idiot once she actually arrives,” Levi said as he began making his way to the second floor.

**(Point of view changes back to Eren)**

“Excuse me, Erwin? Where exactly is Levi heading?” Eren looked towards the man sitting at the bar smiling. He was extremely surprised when he saw what the shorter man had worn that night. The cropped leather jacket on top of the deep, dark blue shirt Levi was wearing really suited him. Eren could not help but feel over dressed when he looked at what the skater had worn. When Levi had gotten up and walked towards the stairs, Eren’s eyes watched him the whole way. His gaze never left the man’s ass. Levi had worn an amazing pair of leather pants to match his jacket. The pants were rather loose, until they reached his ass. _God, I’ve never seen someone pull off leather as good as he is right now. Is it even possible for someone’s ass to look that delicious? Can asses even look delicious?_ Eren felt like he was drooling, so he turned to Erwin before anyone saw him staring as Levi walked away.

Erwin had been watching the brunette teen in front of him the entire time. It was funny to see how Eren followed Levi with his eyes, only to realize what he was doing and blush. Erwin glanced from one teen to the other, eyeing the shorter blond in front of him. He had met him once before at the center, when they had accidentally bumped into each other. He smiled lightly “It’s nice to see you again, Armin, was it? I remember running into you last week at the hockey rink. And Levi normally goes to the top floor to dance. He’s actually quite the club dancer. However, it normally takes him a few drinks to loosen up and dance.” Erwin watched as the blond teen in front of him smiled back at him, a soft blush appearing on the shorter man’s cheeks.

“Ah, I would’ve never guess Levi to be a dancer,” Eren said with a doubtful tone to his voice. He glanced back at the stairs, tempted to go watch Levi move his body to the sensual, slow songs coming from the floor above.

Eren could feel a hand grab onto his forearm. “Oh, Eren, you have no idea! Levi’s one of the best dancers at this club!” Hanji’s voice boomed from behind him. He turned to her and gave her a smile

“Hey, Hanji! Levi was super pissed when you didn’t show up on time. Told us to tell you that you are an idiot once you arrived,” Eren tried to imitate Levi’s voice, only to give up and laugh the rest of the sentence out. He had thought about how grumpy Levi had been when he said the words earlier, and he just could not help but laugh. It was so adorable how Levi tried to seem scary. Eren thought about Levi, finding it hard not to think of the man as cute. The brunette had begun accepting his thoughts of the man, just letting his mind run ramped. It was not like anyone was going to hear his thoughts anyway. As long as he did not say the things he thought out loud, he should be safe. “I’m kind of curious now, so I’m going to go up there and see if he’s really as good as you say,” Eren was just making excuses. He just really wanted to see the shorter man dance in those leather pants. He began walking towards the staircase when he felt Armin’s hand on the crook of his elbow.

Armin just smiled at his friend knowingly. “Uh, huh. Sure, Eren. I’ll stay down here and keep Erwin and Hanji company. You go satisfy your curiosity,” he gave a small giggle at what he said. Armin knew the brunette got his hidden message. The blond was all for his friend getting closer to Levi, as it was only Mikasa that was against the idea. Eren blushed lightly and walked away. It was a bit scary how well Armin could read exactly what he was thinking. Granted, he had always had trouble concealing his thoughts, but it was still a bit weird. Eren thought about his best friend, they had been friends for almost twelve years, so it was only natural for Armin to know what he was feeling.

As Eren walked up the staircase, he could only smile at the thought of Armin. He really was grateful to have such an amazing person by his side. Armin and Mikasa had been the only two people to help him through his mother’s death. Grisha had left a week later for a business trip, but never returned, so he was not much help in getting over the sudden death.

Well, it was not so much sudden as it was painful. They had know for months that his mother was not going to make it through the winter, but it still hit Eren hard when she passed. When the doctors had given Carla the diagnosis of esophageal cancer, he did not know what to think. He had done research upon research on the symptoms, causes, and survival rates of esophageal cancer just so he could understand what his mother was going through. The doctors had said she possessed stage I cancer of the esophagus, so she had a forty percent survival rate. Eren wanted to curse the world when she passed. They told him two months before that she was doing great, that the cancer cells were being killed by the radiation. So why did she look so horrible? If she was going to live, why could they all see her life being drained more and more each day? He hated the doctors, Grisha, and the world. Why did his mother have to go through this? She was a wonderful person. She did not deserve to die so young; she had hardly been 35 for a month before she died. Eren did not understand how the world could be so cruel to someone so kind.

As he walked up the stairs, Eren realized he was frowning. He sighed. He knew his mother would be wanting him to be smiling right now. She had always loved his smile, especially those final months when she could not find the strength to smile herself. Eren let a small smile grace his lips. Stepping on the top floor, Eren looked around. It was much more crowded than the first floor. Every couch had people sitting in them. The space Eren had guessed to be a dance floor was full with people dancing close to one another. He could see the familiar jet black hair of Levi bobbing up and down in the middle of the crowd. “Damn, I won’t be able to see him out here,” Eren mumbled to himself. He walked a bit closer to the group of people. There were a lot young adults that seemed to have just gotten in their 20’s. He could hardly make his way through the crowd to get to Levi.

He was several feet away from Levi when he pushed his way from in between two females dancing seductively against one another. One of the women made a remark towards Eren, but he just ignored her and continued towards Levi. He had to push a few more people out of the way before he fully made his way to Levi. He tripped on someone’s foot when he was about three feet away from shorter male, making his presence obvious to Levi. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. If he had not been looking down, Eren could have seen how Levi’s eyes widen slightly at the abrupt intrusion. “Heh, sorry I almost fell on you. Though it wouldn’t be the first time that’d happen, huh?” Eren gave a small chuckle when Levi’s glare darkened.

“Ah, what are you doing up here, brat? Did Hanji tell you about how amazing a dancer I am? Did you come up here to watch me dance? I don’t know how I feel having a horny teen watching my hips and ass sway.” Levi asked, smirking at the teen in front of him. He walked closer to the brunette, not really caring about what he was doing. He leaned in to Eren’s ear, “Do you want to watch me dance, Yaeger?” Levi asked in a husky whisper. His smirk widened a bit when he saw Eren’s face blush, the teen’s eyes glazing over dangerously.

He moved away from the skater, hips swaying seductively as he moved further into the middle of the crowd. Levi rested his hands on his hips, slowly moving them up his torso. Turning to face the teen, Levi dragged his hands to his neck, reveling in the feeling. His hips were still swaying to the erotic music that vibrated the whole floor as he brought his hands into his hair. The music came to a particular part where Levi threw his left arm to the side and his right hand go down his body, his hips rolling downward in a way Eren had never seen before. Levi’s hand trailed down to the crotch, while his leather jacket fell off his shoulders. The whole sight caused Eren to go on edge. He wanted to get close to the man, to have their bodies rock together to the music, but he was frozen in place by Levi’s dancing. He could feel his body heat up. He wanted it to be his hands on Levi’s body, his hands that caused Levi’s current expression. He was turned on, there was no doubt in that, but Eren had no idea how to deal with the situation. So he continued to stand there watching as the man in front of him moved sensually to the music.

Levi was looking at Eren the whole time he was dancing. He could tell exactly what the younger male was thinking. His agape mouth and burning eyes only spurred Levi further. He wanted to have the brat in front of him. He could not deny it anymore, what the hell was that going to do? He could just do like he normally did. Have his way with the brat, and then throw him out the next morning. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he may not be able to throw him out. He had had one night stands before with no trouble, but the brunette watching him was somehow different from the others. It was like he did not only want the boy’s body, but he wanted, needed, more than just sex. That he actually liked the shitty brat. _Oh, this is ridiculous! Why would some brat make me question my own damn choices? Well, I guess the kid is a bit interesting, in an annoying, shitty way. Ugh, this is so damn complicated. Why can’t I just fuck the shitty brat and call it a day?!_

He moved closer to the brunette, hands placed on his hips to draw even more attention to them. He stood in front of the teen rolling his hips dangerously close to Eren’s body.

Eren stumbled back, his green eyes widening. Levi’s glare darkened. Those green eyes were locked with his harsh grey ones. He was still looking into Eren’s eyes as he moved his hands back towards his neck, smirking towards Eren as he hands twirled in his hair. He was surprised when he felt hands on his hips, forcing him against Eren’s lean body. The teen was rolling his hips in towards Levi, creating a delicious tension between the two of them. Eren was looking down at Levi as they moved against each other, his eyes heated and almost wild. “Oh, so the brat has balls,” Levi said as they danced against each other. Levi made a particularly harsh roll of his hips, warning Eren about who was in charge. The brunette’s hands were demanding at first, but began delicately moving up and down Levi’s sides.

The song began to speed up its tempo, causing the two skaters to move faster against each other. Eren was beginning to get into the rhythm. He felt it was exhilarating to dance with Levi. The song that they had been dancing to ended, shifting into a sensual slow song. Levi pulled his hands away from Eren’s arms. He put one hand into his hair, rubbing it agitatedly. “I need another drink,” Levi said, sighing as he moved away from Eren to maneuver through the crowd. The brunette quickly moved from his place on the dance floor to catch up with Levi. Once out of the dancing crowd, Levi got one of the women with trays of drinks to give him a shot. He quickly swallowed the tequila and made his way towards the glass wall. Levi could feel the familiar green eyes burn on his skin. _What the hell am I even doing? Allowing the brat to act all dominant and shit. I should’ve kicked a couple of his goddamn teeth out._ If Levi would have been more honest, he would have made note of how amazing it felt to have Eren’s hands on his hips, or how he could still feel the intense warmth of those hands on his body.

He made his way over to the wall facing the city, the wall that was created completely out of an aquarium. This had always been Levi’s favourite part of the club. Being able to see all the different scaled fish swimming around the water, the dark night sky only increasing the beauty. Levi looked as the fish swam in the fresh water tank. They reminded him of how he used to be. How trapped and restricted he was when he lived in Philadelphia. He could still feeling the remains of being cornered, all the while being alone.  He noticed Eren’s presence beside him. “Oi, shitty brat. What do you see when you look at this display?” he asked, looking at Eren through his peripheral vision.

Eren looked at Levi with a confused face. He hummed in thought for a second. “I see fish. Though I’m guessing you want a deeper response,” Eren said smiling at the raven haired man beside him. He continued before the man could retort, “I think there are two ways you can look at this. The first way is that the fish are trapped. Like the glass is forming walls that the fish will never be able to escape. But if you glance passed the fish and wonderful colours, you can see the moon and stars. It gives the illusion that the fish are swimming far away from this club, somewhere out there in the galaxy. They looked trapped yet free all at the same time. It depends all on which way you want the display to look,” Eren turned to look at Levi with a soft smile gracing his face, his eyes holding a warmth in them.

Levi continued to stare at the aquarium, thinking about what the brat had just said. He had subconsciously lowered his eyes in thought, glare lightening up slightly. Eren could see as Levi digested what he had said. He smiled at the shorter man. It was amazing how much he had learned about Levi in such a short time. He knew that when Levi was agitated he would often tossle his hair lightly. That the corner of his lips would curve ever so much when he talked about Hanji, showing that he really did care for the woman. He had also notice that Levi’s eyes would get a small gleam in them when the shorter man was confronted with something that he liked. Eren could have sworn he had caught Levi looking at him with the same look in his eyes, but the teen could never be so sure. He just knew the small smile on the figure skater’s face now was something incredible. Something he would do anything in his power to see again. Eren’s smile grew. It was amazing that he could stand beside his idol like that. _But he’s not just some idol or role model_ , Eren thought, _he’s different from someone I just look up to. I don’t know if this is just admiration anymore._ Eren’s eyes widened at his realization. He continued to look at Levi before he was finally able to decide what he wanted to do.

Feeling the piercing gaze on him, Levi tried to get rid of his small smile, but it was no use. Hopefully, Eren had not noticed the way his lips were curving, or if the brat did, he would not mention it ever. He had been to The Wall for years, had looked at this same display for years, but had not thought of the aquarium as symbolizing a type of freedom. It was a rather refresh way of looking at the fish in the tank. He could see another view of the fish, something other than them being prisoners. He was still looking out the glass when he felt Eren leaning closer to him. He was on the verge of straightening himself back up, but something stopped him. Levi could only watch as Eren leaned towards him, turning his head so that his soft lips fit perfectly on Levi’s slightly rough lips. He could feel his eyes widen at the contact. Maybe the brat had more balls than he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me, does Reiner seem like someone from Ohio? I've never been up there, since I'm from the south, so I have no idea what Ohioans are like. Is that even the right terminology for people from Ohio? Ohioans? I don't even know. And I'm too lazy to ask Google, so yeah! Oh, and can you guys tell I'm from the south? Like, does anything I say reveal my southern origin? I'd love to know~! I've always thought that I sound rather Virginian, while I type like someone from Washington DC. Eh, I don't know. I'm just basically rambling on about stuff that has nothing to do with the story, sorry! How'd I do with the club scene? I probably didn't do the best since I'm lame and have never gone to a club in my life. And I am so sorry about Levi's dancing. I suck at describing dancing. Oh, and could you guys tell who the doorman was? I have no idea what Mike’s eye colour is, so I just guessed and went with hazel. I mean, I did look at reference photos, but his eyes are quite small and stuff. Anywho, yeah, tell me what you thought~! Did I make a mistake? Do you think Eren and Levi should just bang already? I'd love to hear your input~! Au revoir!


	9. Are you Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's simple kiss turns into something a bit more than a peck on the lips.

Levi was just standing there, allowing Eren to press his, probably filthy, lips against his own. His mind was screaming at him to push the brat away, to get as much distance in between them before he did something he would regret, but his body would not move. Every fiber in his body had gone rigid and still, forcing him to stay where he was. His slightly wide eyes narrowed when he realized what was happening. He looked up at the teen, who had closed his eyes, wondering just what the fuck had made the brat think he could do this. Staring at the teen’s closed eyes, Levi could feel a hint of hesitence in the kiss. The brunette’s lips were only lightly on his own, not putting force into the kiss at all. His lean body was angled a bit awkwardly so he could kiss the veteran skater, making Levi feel shorter than he was. Eren pulled away after a moment, blushing lightly and looking anywhere but at Levi. He stepped away from Levi and stared out the aquarium. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi said in his typical bored voice. He shifted his weight to his left side, crossing his arms in front of him.

Eren blushed a bit more, restless hands playing with the hem of his shirt. He opened his mouth to say something before he closed it again. Looking over to Levi, his lips quivered in an adorable pout that even Levi had to admit he thought was cute. “Well, I was, uh, kissing you?” Eren said finally, a hint of uncertainty coating his voice. He stared down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing he had seen all evening. He could hear Levi scoff, but he did not look up in fear of rejection.

Levi smirked. As he walked closer to the boy in front of him, he allowed one of his hands to drop to his side as the other moved to Eren’s collar. “No, brat, this is how you kiss someone,” Levi said before he jerked Eren down by his collar, bringing his lips up roughly to meet Eren’s. He could feel how the teen stiffened, surprised by the new force on his lips. Levi smirked into the kiss, eyes open so he could see the shock in Eren’s beautiful green eyes. They continued to look at each other as their lips moved deliciously together. Levi revelled in how lost he could get in those eyes, revelled in how amazing the brat’s lips felt against his own. He opened his mouth slightly, pulling the brat’s bottom lip in between his teeth. He did not bite down hard enough to draw blood, but he could not say he did not like the surprised gasp the brunette made. He let the swollen lip go, promptly licking it in an almost apologetic manner.

Eren's mouth opened acceptantly, eagerly inviting Levi's tongue in without any resistance. He was still staring into Levi's steel grey eyes, having seen the challenging gleam in them a few moments after pulled into the kiss. If Eren was anything he was competitive. He was determined to win this battle; he wanted to be the dominant one. He could feel Levi lick at his lip appreciatively, moving it into his mouth agonizingly slow. They still held eye contact, but he was finding it increasingly hard to keep his eyes open. Giving up on keeping his eyes open, Eren instead put all of his attention into the sensations he was feeling. He continued to fight for dominance against Levi’s tongue, though he was beginning to fail completely.

At first, his arms had been hanging awkwardly at his sides, but then he felt that urge to touch Levi. He realized the man he had been fantasizing about for years was actually in front of him initiating a kiss. His arms began to move on their own. They had first stayed on Levi’s hips, but Eren could feel the shivers he sent up Levi when he moved his hands and wanted to feel how much he could affect Levi even more. He moved his hands up Levi’s sides and up to his chest, feeling every curve and outline of Levi’s defined stomach. He ran his hands further up and into Levi’s hair, allowing his fingers to scrape along the man’s undercut. He felt Levi grunt lightly when he pulled at the longer strands of hair, giving him more confidence to continue. Eren could feel the older man’s hands move to his back to force them closer. Eren could feel the heat under all the places Levi touched him and that only made him strive to continue the contact. He tilted his head more, wanting the kiss to deepen. He let out a surprised moan when he felt Levi’s hands travel down to his ass, this only spurring Levi to continue.

Eren could practically taste the alcohol on the shorter man’s lips, but that did nothing to stop him from adventuring into Levi’s mouth. Running his tongue along the side of Levi’s, Eren slightly scratched up and down Levi’s undercut and neck. He was not disappointed when he felt Levi growl in pleasure. He felt the hands on his ass tighten slightly, making him roll his hips towards Levi’s to create an almost teasing friction between them, daring them to go further. Eren moaned deeply into Levi’s mouth, drawing the shorter man as close as he could without completely smothering him. The older skater allowed his hips to roll into Eren’s, driving him crazy with arousal. He was slowly running out of breath, and he knew he would not look attractive blue in the face. He reluctantly backed away from Levi, not so much that their bodies were separated, but enough that he could breath.

“Levi,” Eren said breathlessly, looking into the man’s eyes with his glazed over green ones. Though the man’s expression was the same, his eyes gleamed with something Eren had never seen in the grey before. It was completely alluring, and the brunette teen could not help but feel even more excited. They stood like that for a moment before either of them moved.

Levi abruptly moved away before taking Eren by the hand and moving towards the exit. He could hear the confused sounds and questions coming from the younger skater behind him. “We’re going to my apartment, brat,” Levi stated went he stopped at the top of the stairs. He leaned up to Eren’s ear and continued. “I need you in my bed right now,” Levi smirked as he backed away from the teen, knowing full well of the bright blush creeping on Eren’s face. When they made it to the bottom floor, Levi looked around for Erwin and Hanji to inform them that the two were leaving. He could see Eren’s friend and Erwin sitting alone at the bar, the younger laughing as the hockey player smiled lightly. They made their way over to the two blonds, Eren’s hand still in the shorter man’s grasp. “Oi, Captain America, Bowl Cut, we’re leaving,” Levi said bluntly, hoping they would catch the meaning of his statement and allow them to leave quickly. He needed to get the brat back to his place. Just the thought of having those green, lustful eyes looking up at him turned him on, so he wanted to get home as fast as possible.

Sadly, luck was not on his side. “Oh, hell no. You are going nowhere with my brother,” came a woman’s voice from behind him. He could feel Eren’s hand get roughly pulled from his own, and he tried to ignore the loss he felt without the warm hand in his. Levi glared up at the woman who had protectively yanked her adoptive brother from the older man. She, too, was glaring, giving off a mother bear’s overwhelming aura. She ignored the protests coming from behind her as Eren tried to escape her grasp. “Eren, stop fighting me. I swear to god. You are in so much trouble,” she looked back at the tan brunette with burning eyes. “You told me on the phone earlier that you two were going out. What was that about movies?” She looked at Eren with eyes that showed how hurt she felt with being lied to.

“Mikasa! Let go!”Eren was still trying to get out of his sister’s grasp. He pulled her away from the bar so they could talk privately. “Listen. I’m sorry I lied, but I knew you would not agree to me going out to a club, especially if Levi would be there. So I did not tell you. You were going out with Annie tonight anyways, so I figured you would not find out. I’m sorry,” He looked into his sister’s eyes, hands moving to unclasp his sister’s hand around his.

Mikasa looked at him with a serious expression. “What? Sorry that you lied, or sorry that you got caught? If you knew I wouldn’t want you to go, then why would you go?”

Eren looked at his sister with a genuine look in his eyes. “Mikasa, I’m sorry I lied. Really, I am. But I went tonight because I wanted to. I’m allowed to make my own decisions, you know? I’m thankful that you’re looking out for me, but seriously. I’m not that impulsive fifteen year old with anger problems anymore,” he had tried to convince his sister of this many times before, but hopefully this time it would sink in.

Mikasa just stared at her brother before shaking her head. She could feel a small, firm hand be placed on her shoulder. Looking beside her, she recognized the blue eyes that she had come to be fond of. Annie looked at her with stern eyes, basically telling her that it would  be wisest to let go of Eren. Mikasa sighed. “Fine. But I still do not want you going home with Levi. I don’t care if you’re nineteen. He’s ten years older than you, and short, and a jackass, and-” she was cut off by Eren’s exasperated sigh.

“Mikasa!” Eren half laughed, half sighed. “What’s the point of you allowing me to be my own person, if you’re going to stop me from doing something I want to do?” He looked at her with his typical grin, feeling all the tension between them leave. “You get to spend nights with Annie all the night. What’s so different between you two and me and Levi?”

Mikasa just rolled her eyes. “First, I’ve known Annie for over two weeks, where you and Levi have known each other for a total of what, seven days? Secondly, she’s my girlfriend, not some guy I have admiration for. Which is what you have for Levi. Admiration.”

“I’m not so sure that’s true,” Eren said while slightly blushing and looking towards the man his thoughts had been filled with ever since their first meeting. As his green eyes met grey, he realized the man had been staring at him the entire time the siblings had been talking. His blush deepened and he looked back at Mikasa who had been analyzing the scene she had just seen.

As she glanced at the shorter man at the bar, Mikasa thought about what her brother just said. “You’re serious about him, aren’t you?” Her eyes soften as she looked at her brother. He really was innocent, and she would not hold back if the man hurt him, but she had rarely seen her brother so happy since their mother’s passing. She sighed deeply. “Fine. But I will destroy his ass if he even makes you cry, you know that. I will not hold back. And I want you to make sure he’s as serious about you as you are for him before you go out and do something you’ll regret,” she could not help but smile as Eren basically jumped on her in appreciation. “Oh, and I want to talk to him.” She laughed when she heard his reluctant grunt. “It doesn’t have to be tonight, Eren. I just want to have a small chat with him.”

“Oh, god, Mikasa. You’re acting like a father now. Are you going to pretend to clean a shotgun when he comes to show you mean business?” Eren was smiling widely as he sighed dramatically in exasperation.

“You know, that’s a very good idea. Thanks, maybe that’ll get him to back off my innocent brother.” She ruffled his hair lightly as he rolled his eyes. She pulled up her scarf to hide her grin, a habit from high school. “Now, quit being a melodramatic punk and go get Armin. I think it’s time to get back to the dorms. Tell your boyfriend you’ll go home with him so other time,” she tried to ignore the disappointed moan coming from her brother when she said this.

As Eren ran back to the bar, he saw Armin and Erwin still talking, Hanji having come up and animatedly speaking with Levi. Smiling at Armin, Eren walked up to his best friend and said, “She’s actually allowing me off the leash. It’s about time, too. Though she said we should still go back to the dorms with her and Annie.” Armin nodded, giving his friend a large grin. He began saying his goodbyes to Erwin, so Eren took that as his cue to go talk to Levi.

As he walked up to Hanji and Levi, he could hear the shorter man’s disinterested grunts to whatever nonsense Hanji was saying. “-- and then the cells began to perform mitosis, which was weird because normally the cells would explode as soon as they were infected by the virus. It’s really strange, so now me and Moblit are trying to figure out the cause of the odd behavior. I think it may be the cells become mutated by the virus, causing them to act out.” Eren could hear Hanji say over the music.

He coughed lightly when he walked up beside the woman. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?” He could only smile at the way Levi almost jumped up in anticipation of getting out of the uninteresting conversation with Hanji.

“No, nothing at all, brat. Let’s go.” Levi grabbed ahold of his hand, sending waves of warmth up Eren’s arm. He wondered whether Levi felt the same warmth he was feeling. He could recognize Hanji's enthusiastic goodbyes coming from behind him as they walked away from the bar.

He put his hand on Levi’s forearm, signalling for the man to stop. “Sorry, Levi. I want to go with you tonight, truly, I do. But, um, Mikasa said I should make sure I don’t do something I’ll regret, and I feel like she’s right. It’s not that I’ll, uhm, regret going home with you. Just that I want to make sure I’m not,” Eren paused, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. This was basically the same as telling the man that he had feelings for Levi, and he could almost feel the heat from his cheeks raise. He took a deep breath, “To make sure I’m not the only one serious. That I’m not just some lay.” Eren looked back into the shorter man’s steel grey eyes. He was so uncertain, and it was most likely showing in his eyes. He was afraid bringing this up completely ruined his chances with the man, but he would rather be thrown out now than the morning after having sex.

“Brat, listen. I have not once kissed a one night stands, it’s too intimate and fucking disgusting. You can wear a condom while balls deep, but there’s no stopping the germs while making out. And if I wasn’t serious, I wouldn’t have dealt with your fucking teasing, and would have fucked you in the bathroom two hours ago.” Eren was blushing by the time Levi was done speaking. He looked towards Mikasa, Annie, and Armin, smiling to himself. He was really happy, and no matter how hard he tried, his grin would not leave his face.”Oi, Yaeger. Get rid of that shit-eating grin and give me your phone.”

“Huh?” Eren looked at the man in front of him with a confused look but proceeded to feel through his pockets for his phone. Pulling the android from his back pocket, Eren laid it in Levi’s extended hand. “Ah, here.” He watched as the veteran skater started to work with the phone, pressing the different options on the phone. Eren looked over the man’s shoulder to see what Levi was doing, and was surprised to see the man putting in his number.

Handing Eren back his phone, Levi smirked. “What did you think I was doing, brat?” He scoffed lightly, allowing it to sound more like a laugh than a scoff. He walked closer to Eren and said lowly, “Obviously I still need to fulfill my promise of taking you to my apartment.” He gave the blushing Eren another smirk before he began to walk back towards the bar where Hanji and Erwin sat next to each other. Sitting beside his two friends, Levi watched as Eren stood there for a moment flustered. His mouth was open in an attempt to say something, but the words just would not leave his mouth. He closed his mouth, cheeks still red, and made his way towards his friends. Stopping, the tan brunette began to walk back towards Levi and leaned forward. The older man did not know what to expect, but when he felt lips on his cheek, he could honestly say he was pleasantly surprised. Eren moved back and smiled, “I’ll text you later.” There was a smile on the blushing teen’s face as he began running back towards his friends.

Levi watched as Eren left the club, the side of his lips quirking up into a small smile. He could feel the two pair of eyes on him as the teen left, and he could hear the bespectacled woman’s squealing. “Not one word, you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my first ever kiss scene. Yeah. I was so intimidated while writing it, and I hope I did okay. I completely fangirled at the end. Just thinking of Eren kissing Levi on the cheek made me giggle and "kyaaah." I'm really sorry this is so late, almost a whole month since my last update. OTL I've had so much work to do, damn school. Maybe since it's not the first month of school anymore, I'll have more room to write! Maybe. Hopefully. Anywho, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Did I do okay at writing the kiss scene? I'd love to know what you think! Thank you for reading and commenting! I really do appreciate it. Bye~!


End file.
